


Stay With Me

by sagely_sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Champion Shiro (Voltron), Commoner Keith, Duke Shiro, Galra Empire, Happily Ever After, Idiots in Love, Kuro is a good twin, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Queen Sanda, They have secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: The Kingdom of Earth has been taken over by the Galra. Queen Sanda is still their leader but everyone knows it’s Sendak, the Diplomatic Advisor, who wields the true power. Keith, a spy and assassin with the Blades of Marmora has been infiltrating the palace through a casual lover. But things are getting complicated. Keith is starting to feel things for the man he chose for access to the palace. Unfortunately, the man in question is Shiro, the Duke of Atlas, one of the highest-ranking nobles and Sendak's Champion.Shiro wants to deepen what they have into a real relationship and thinks Keith’s hesitation is just because he’s a commoner and is worried about entering the court and being surrounded by nobles. Shiro is determined to make Keith his despite how dangerous his life can be at times.But there's more at stake than love as the Rebels of Voltron and the Blades of Marmora try to take down the Empire and save their kingdom. Does that mean losing Shiro? Will their secrets tear them apart or bring them closer together?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107
Collections: Sheith Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Sheith Big Bang. [Beautiful cover art](https://twitter.com/tacticalanxiety/status/1216211357374341121) for the story was done by the talented Mouse Hands.
> 
> A big thank you to my beta and friend who I asked very last minute to quickly look things over. So if there are mistakes (Hopefully far and few between and minor), please know it's not their fault but mine for procrastinating on getting it edited and rushing through final checks.

Keith carefully and slowly moved out from under the arm that was draped over his body. He paused several times as muscles moved or the man’s breathing changed but eventually, he managed to slide out of the bed without waking his companion. The room was dark, only the faint moonlight from the window providing any source of light. But it was enough for Keith. He may not look it to a casual observer, but he was half Galra and that meant his night vision was excellent. 

He stretched slightly as he looked around trying to spot his clothes in the mix of fabrics that were tossed haphazardly around the room. It’d been a while since they’d been able to meet up and the duke had been eager to get them both naked and onto his bed. Not that Keith had complained. In fact, he was pretty sure the duke was going to have to call his seamstress to fix the pretty waistcoat he’d been wearing since Keith clearly remembered buttons flying off it as they’d both hastily tugged at the garment. 

Keith smiled to himself at the thought of the duke having to explain why his clothes needed repairing again as he moved around the room collecting his own clothes and slipping them on. He sat down on a chair by the currently empty fireplace to get his boots back on, taking his time to lace them up properly. He may be fleeing from his secret lover’s bed in the middle of the night but he also had work to do. He’d rather risk waking the duke now than tripping down stairs if he ended up being in a rush later. 

Giving himself a quick pat down as he stood up to make sure his clothes were sitting correctly and everything else was in order, Keith glanced back at the bed and gave a soft sigh. It really was unfair to them both to always leave so suddenly but that was the nature of their relationship and it was better this way. 

Still, Keith paused at the door to the room and looked back over at the handsome man now clinging to the pillow Keith had been sleeping on. “Sweet dreams, Shiro,” Keith said before slipping out the door.

As a duke, the man had multiple rooms to the apartment he kept at the queen’s palace, and Keith was an expert at slipping through them all quietly and with limited light. It was late enough that even the most dedicated of servants had finally gone to sleep and not quite time for those early risers to start their day. It was a tricky window of time to navigate as every noise seemed to be amplified and rooms were dark enough to make even his sight struggle at times. It also meant there was never any excuse for a random man to be wandering the halls of the palace unless they were a guard. 

Though the one time he’d been spotted on his way out of the palace, he had told the truth, or part of it anyway. He was the duke’s bed partner for the night and he was now making himself scarce. He had hoped the duke didn’t mind the gossip that had likely caused but the man hardly ever seemed concerned about such things. If he was, it was likely he would bed Keith at a rented room in the city or even the townhouse that Keith knew he had though had yet to be invited to. 

Which in the end worked well for Keith. He had, after all, been at that specific pub the night they met because he knew that’s where many guards and low ranked courtiers favoured for a drink. He had needed a way into the palace and an excuse to find someone beautiful to take for a tumble in bed wasn’t at all a bad perk either. 

He hadn’t expected to run across the handsome wall of muscles or to find out later that he was a duke. Or that this particular duke was also the one called ‘the Champion’. That had been a shock. And it had been something he hadn’t told Kolivan. He was pretty sure it would have led to a lecture on why he should pay more attention to the nobility and the dangers he put himself into by not knowing the main players at the palace by name and face. 

All Kolivan needed to know was that he had a secure in for the palace and that he wouldn’t cause them any trouble while he did his job. And as he counted the doors along a hall until he found the one he needed, Keith thought all of that was still true. 

In just a few minutes he’d have the papers that Kolivan wanted him to retrieve and he’d be on his way with none the wiser. He pulled out his set of lock picks and looked down the hall and listened carefully for any footsteps before crouching down to easily pick the lock. The palace was old and Keith was sure the locks had never been updated despite new and better ones coming out so it was always quick work to open up any door here. Once inside, it wasn’t that much harder to find the files he was looking for. 

Nobility always thought they were so clever in their hiding places but really, they all seemed to think the same and it was pretty predictable. Holding the papers up to the window to better see them in the moon’s light, Keith flipped through them to make sure they were what he needed. 

Ideally, he would be able to copy them and make sure nobody would know he was there but he didn’t have time for that and having the original documents was more useful to them anyway. Besides, these were the types of documents that the earl couldn’t complain about misplacing without fear of the court taking him apart or his clandestine partners doing it. Let the Earl worry about what happened to the papers when he noticed them gone. 

Smiling to himself, Keith tucked the files into the bag at his side and carefully placed everything back how he found it. At the door, he placed his ear to it and listened and felt his heart jump slightly as he heard noise beyond it. As he waited, forcing himself to keep calm and breathe slowly and quietly, he noticed the steps hadn’t slowed and it was just one of the patrols. He shook his head at himself for his own jumpiness and tried not to think of the duke and his cozy bed as he waited for the guard to pass. 

When he deemed the coast was clear, Keith slipped out of the room and easily locked it back up before heading out of the palace. He kept his pace even and didn’t try to hide as he reached the always manned servant’s gate. It was better if people saw him leaving in case the Duke ever thought to ask the guards when they saw him leave. He gave them a greeting as he passed and tried to act shy and bashful as they made lewd remarks about what he had been up to in the palace. By this point, his face was rather familiar with the guards at the gate and they no longer stopped to ask him what his business had been or why he was leaving at such an odd hour. 

Once he turned a corner and was out of their sight, Keith relaxed and moved a bit more quickly through the streets so he could get back to the Blades of Marmora base and hand over the intel he had gathered. Then he’d go to the bathhouse before it got busy to get clean and relax a little. All in all, another successful night. 

-0-0-0-

“You’re sighing again,” Matt said. 

“I am not,” Shiro said and then sighed. Okay, he was but he had a good reason to be. He had thought, had hoped, that he had conveyed his desires properly to the pretty man he had in his bed as often as he could. But when he had woken up in bed alone for what felt like the hundredth time he couldn’t help but wonder if he had lost his touch somehow. He was known for his charm and for his ability to convince people to follow him. He was known for much more than that, too but that wasn’t exactly a skill set he employed in his love life. 

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked. “If you’re not actually going to do work, you might as well share.” 

“It’s Keith,” Shiro said. And the groan and eye roll he got from Matt was probably deserved but his friend could at least pretend to have some sympathy. 

“Shiro, you picked him up in a bar while pretending to be a what? A baron? The third son of a minor lord of the swamplands? And then after a month of random clandestine meetings, he finds out, on accident apparently, that you’re a duke thanks to the servants? And you wonder why he’s on edge around you? You should be thankful he still wants to see you.” 

“It wasn’t like that.” Shiro could feel the heat on his face and looked back down at the maps and papers spread across the table that they were supposed to be studying. “And I admit that my title did startle him but he hasn’t really treated me any different in the bedroom.” 

“Probably because of the way you make him shout in bed. You have how many rooms to your apartment and yet I still hear the gossip about how loud you make your partners moan. There are things I really don’t need to know about your love life, buddy.” 

“You’re just jealous there aren’t rumours like that about your lovers,” Shiro said with a grin. What man wouldn’t want to hear about his prowess in bed and how others knew about it? 

“At least I can get my lovers to stay until morning.” 

Shiro’s smile dropped and he sighed again. 

“Shit. Sorry, Shiro. I’m sure there’s a reason. You say you guys talk sometimes, right?” 

Shiro nodded. 

“How does that go?” 

“Well. He tells me a bit about the odd jobs he does around his uncle’s shop and I share some of the things I do or stories of me and my brother. We get along well. Or at least I think so. He just won’t stay until morning or even go on a trip with me. And it takes all my efforts just to get him to agree to dinner at the place we met or back here, even if I promise all the staff has been dismissed.” 

“Hmmm that’s tricky. On the upside, you two get along and it sounds like he’s not after your money and title. On the downside, I still think said title freaks him out. He’s not even a courtier, Shiro. He’s just a clerk in his family’s shop. He has to feel like he doesn’t belong here and maybe he thinks he’ll hurt your reputation?” 

Shiro let out a laugh at that. What did his reputation matter? Sendak favoured him more than he did their puppet queen and the other nobles either wanted to be him, be with him, or feared him too much to even glance in his direction. And if anyone did think of opposing him, he had his brother to watch his back. “I could take him over a table in the great hall during a feast and still come out fine. Hell, for all I know, Sendak might get off on that and find an extra title laying around to gift to me,” Shiro said. 

Matt laughed and shook his head. “Please do not fuck someone in front of me when I’m trying to eat. Gross.” Matt pulled a face but Shiro was pretty sure if he ever did put on a show like that Matt would be there front and center to watch and either take notes to give him later or actually be yelling out commentary during it. Thankfully, the thought of Matt giving a running commentary to him fucking Keith did not make him hard at all. It was good to know there were some kinks he didn’t have. 

“Does Keith know you can get away with literal murder in the palace and not lose anything? He didn’t even recognize you. He doesn’t seem like the type of guy to follow what goes on with the nobles. You know a lot of the common folk don’t care who they follow as long as they’re generally safe and aren’t paying more taxes than they can afford.” 

“Do you think I should be more straightforward with him? I thought I had made my desires clear. But perhaps I need to better stress them and that there would be no repercussions to me… or to him, if we were to go public.” 

Matt lifted a brow. 

“More public.” Keith was a badly kept secret. Some guards knew Keith on sight but most guards and staff in the palace seemed to know he had a commoner lover from the city that he invited to his rooms from time to time. Other nobles knew that he was bedding someone and that it must be somewhat serious since he had stopped taking others to his bed lately. Fortunately, they seemed more clueless about who it could be. But he doubted finding out it was someone from the city would be a surprise. If he had a lover from the court, there was no way it would still be a secret. 

“You want to get that serious with him?” Matt asked. 

“I’d like to try.” He knew they didn’t know everything about each other and that they were from different worlds but Shiro also knew they had great chemistry in and out of bed and that was something Shiro wanted to hold on to. The other obstacles were hurdles he was sure they could handle. 

“And our diplomatic advisor from the Galra Empire would approve of the match?” 

Shiro sighed. The politics of the kingdom and more so the capital were complicated. The Galra Empire had swiftly and far too easily taken over the kingdom and inserted themselves into various positions of power. The queen still held her title though anyone close enough to her knew that it was all merely a facade and she had no real power despite what she may think. The real power behind the throne was the Diplomatic Advisor. Though Shiro was sure that Sendak didn’t know the first thing about being diplomatic or advising. He was a leader and a fighter. He was ruthless and incredibly loyal to his emperor and looked upon dissent and treason as offences punishable by death. 

Shiro still wasn’t sure how he had kept his titles and then had managed to stay not only in the Galra’s good graces but become respected and relied upon. But that had been his and his brother’s plan. To divide and if not conquer at least survive. It was why his brother stayed on their estates to run things from there and Shiro stayed in the capital. 

But how would Sendak react to the news that Shiro was dating another man and wanted to settle down with him? Normally, as a duke, he would be expected to produce heirs and that would be the only reason anyone would frown at the thought of him becoming serious with another man. But he had a brother for that or he and Keith could always take on a mistress to produce necessary heirs. But there was the Galra to consider now. 

He knew they took up with the same gender as often as his own people did so that part was not likely to be an issue. He had met same-sex partners of Galra at banquets and they didn’t seem to get any scorn for their choices. 

The only reason Sendak could possibly object to the match was because it wasn’t someone of his choosing. While they had not talked of arranged marriages officially, it had been hinted at and Sendak had certainly nudged him toward certain Galra at times. 

But while Keith wasn’t a Galra of Sendak’s choosing, he was half Galra. That would surely be enough to please Sendak. And he could say he was open to taking on a Galran mistress when it came time to produce heirs. “I think he’ll be fine with it. Keith’s half Galra.” 

Matt blinked at him. Ah, apparently Shiro had forgotten to tell him that. “He doesn’t look very Galran though it does come out when he’s… uh… feeling emotions strongly.” Shiro didn’t think that Matt needed to hear how he worked Keith up so much in bed that his Galran features came to the forefront. 

It had certainly been a surprise the first time it happened. Even more so because it seemed to have been a surprise to Keith, too, who had asked for a mirror to take in the features. It had been cute and vulnerable and Shiro had kissed him senseless after he was done looking at himself. 

“Huh… now I’m wondering how the other nobles will take it.”

“If they’re smart, they won’t complain about Keith’s heritage. It might make some question whether they support the empire or not,” Shiro said and gave a shrug. If Sendak told him to take care of those nobles, Shiro might not feel as bad about following his orders as he usually did. 

“So you’re actually going to talk to Sendak about it?” 

Shiro nodded. It seemed like the best course of action to try and convince Keith that he was serious. 

“You have to be the only one ballsy enough to actually seek Sendak out for a conversation. And it’s not even for business or the kingdom.” 

“I’m a duke. I’ve dealt with worse than Sendak.”

Matt didn’t look convinced but he thankfully dropped the topic. Truthfully, Shiro preferred keeping Sendak at as much of a distance as his position would allow but Sendak was the true leader here and obviously held sway in the empire. It was logical for Shiro to want to be on his good side and to make himself seem available for what Sendak and the empire needed from him. 

And if that meant acting like he cared if Sendak approved of his relationships than that’s what he’d do. Though truthfully, he did hope that Sendak approved of Keith or at least wouldn’t care if he kept meeting with him as he had been. It would make things much easier for him if Sendak liked Keith or at least thought a relationship with someone who was half-Galra was a good idea for Shiro. 

Shiro also hoped that since Keith was just a commoner, that Sendak wouldn’t think to use him to use him in any of his schemes or plotting. But Shiro knew that was wishful thinking. The empire would use anyone and anything they could to increase their power. 

“He should be just about done with his training with his fellow soldiers. I think I’ll go find him there. He’s often in good spirits after a good fight,” Shiro said. He also wanted to talk to Sendak before he lost his nerve. Not about talking with Sendak, he did that far too often to feel nervous anymore, but before he lost his nerve about deciding to take things to the next level with Keith. If he spoke to Sendak about it, he’d have no choice but to follow through with it.

“Or he’ll think it’s the perfect time to drag you into a spar and then beat you up once he decides he doesn’t like your request and wants to take it out on you,” Matt said, ever helpful. 

“I can hold my own. And he’ll just tell me no if he doesn’t like the idea. He only beats people up if they don’t immediately follow through with his orders. You should know this.” 

“Sure. But I also stay as far away from Sendak and the other Galra as I can and still be in favour enough to work in the palace.” 

“Honestly, I think the Galra like that you stay out of the way and work hard at your job. They seem to like that in their non-fighters.” 

“Out of sight and out of mind?” 

“Well until they want new toys to play with, need someone to patch them up, or get supplies to them. I don’t think a lot of the soldiers or even their generals care much how things happen or as long as they do. I’ve sat in on enough meetings to know that much. It’s too bad they actually have people in their ranks who understand how much work and planning it takes to move and feed an army or their expansion may never have reached us,” Shiro said. 

“You better be careful who hears you say that. Those are pretty treasonous words,” Matt warned but he didn’t seem too concerned about anyone overhearing them in the office they were working in. 

“Perhaps. But it’s also true. I’m not foolish enough to go up against them and I’m smart enough to know that there are more advantages and benefits to making myself useful to them.” Shiro shrugged. It hadn’t been a hard decision to make once he knew that the war was lost and that becoming part of the empire was inevitable. His brother hadn’t liked it and had a harder time controlling his feelings so it made sense to leave him at the family estate watching over their lands and assets while he stayed in the capital and made sure their family had the empire’s favour. 

“Well you’ve certainly done that, Champion,” Matt said. 

Shiro huffed and gave Matt a nudge who only laughed in response. Clearly, he wasn’t worried about upsetting the empire’s champion. 

“If they need a human to do their dirty work then I’m happy to be the one to do it. And it’s worked out well so far,” Shiro said. It wasn’t the full truth but in the eyes of most it had worked out exceedingly well for him and his family. And if people gossiped about him, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. People always gossiped about his family for one reason or another. 

“If you say so. And I guess since you’re heading off you’re leaving me to figure out this on my own?” Matt asked gesturing to the papers still piled on the table.

“I trust you,” Shiro said. He gave Matt a hard pat on the back and then headed for the door. He had to get to the training field before the next bell or he’d miss Sendak and his best chance to talk to him.

\--0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0

“Keith, good work on your last mission,” Kolivan said as he walked into the back storeroom where Keith was sorting out boxes of goods that had arrived this morning. 

“Thank you, sir,” Keith said. He set aside the book and pen he was using to take inventory and turned his full attention on Kolivan. 

“How soon do you think you can gain access to the palace again?” 

Keith frowned. Being sent in again so soon meant whatever they found in those papers he had collected was bad or they had gotten equally dangerous intel from somewhere else. Were the Galra Empire stepping up its cruelty or that the humans were succumbing and joining in? Either way, Keith knew they had to stop it. But doing so wasn’t without risks. 

“If things happen every time I go, he’ll start to get suspicious…” Kolivan knew this and was the one to warn him about it and encourage Keith to liaise with his inside man more often than the missions called for. So if he was asking how soon he could return, it was important. 

“I know. But I’m not sure how long this can wait. Is your way in still the same one from the start?” 

Keith nodded, not sure where Kolivan was going with this but having a feeling he wasn’t going to like it. 

“Do you think you can encourage him to take things more seriously? Perhaps invite you over more or to stay longer? I know you have no love of the court, none of us do, but having another person inside the palace of walls would be beneficial to us.” 

“He would probably be open to it. But you know I’m not really good at the undercover stuff. It only works with Sh-with the guy I’m with because we don’t have to talk about much.” Keith chastised himself for almost slipping up and admitting his inside source was the Champion. There was no way Kolivan or his mother would let him keep up meeting with him if they knew that was who let him into the palace each time. 

They would consider the Champion too much of a risk to take just to gain access to the palace when there were plenty of other men that Keith could seduce to get the same access. The only problem was, that while he was sure those men were also handsome and would have appealed to him months ago, now, he only wanted to bed Shiro. 

He was also really glad his mother wasn’t around to hear him imply that Shiro and him spent more time in bed than sitting around talking about life goals or whatever. Not that she didn’t know what he was doing to get into the palace. But it didn’t mean Keith wanted to keep bringing it up around her. 

Convincing her that he was old enough to be part of this mission and that he would choose someone he would pick for a partner anyway had been awkward enough when Kolivan was looking for someone who could gain access to the palace at night that he didn’t really need to go through it again. 

“I know. But you’re a commoner. He won’t expect you to have courtly manners or be able to make small talk. He’ll probably keep you away from most of the court anyway. You’re lucky he seems taken with you but most nobles are still obsessed with their reputation and I doubt he’d want to risk his commoner lover embarrassing him in front of higher-ranked nobles,” Kolivan said and then put a large hand on his shoulder. “Not that there’s anything to be embarrassed about. But it works in our favour if he prefers to keep to himself.” 

“I guess…” Though Keith wasn’t sure that Shiro would want him to keep to himself and approved friends. Shiro had told him several times that he wasn’t ashamed of what they did or Keith’s background. Though in this situation, having a lover who took pride in him actually made Keith feel even worse. 

“Think of the cause, Keith. Even if you can’t handle being a resident of the palace, you need to visit him more. It seems like your assignments along with Thace’s will be increasing until we can get another operative access to the palace. Do you think you can handle that?” 

Keith didn’t want to disappoint Kolivan or let the Blades down so he nodded. “I was thinking of seeing him in a few days anyway. Will that be soon enough?”

“I’d prefer sooner but I know I’m asking a lot of you. I know you need to get your head around this new task but the quicker you can, the quicker you can settle into this role and start helping more,” Kolivan said. His words were sharp but his tone was as understanding as Kolivan could make it.

He was glad Kolivan knew him so well and knew that it wasn’t his willingness to go into danger or to help that was making him hesitate. He’d spent his time with Shiro dissuading him from deepening their get-togethers into an actual relationship that to want to start one now would need an explanation. Perhaps just saying that he wanted to see him more would be enough… but he’d want to have something planned just in case Shiro wanted more explanation.

Despite his upbringing, Keith was a rather honest person. It was great as a store clerk, but not so much as a spy and an assassin. But if he could practice and rehearse his stories and lies beforehand, he would probably be able to sell it to Shiro and even the rest of the court if needed. Or so he hoped. 

Though he really wished he didn’t have to lie. He’d never admit it to Kolivan, or anyone else, but he thought of Shiro as more than just good sex and an easy way into the palace. But feelings were inconvenient, especially with someone who would never even be a candidate for being brought into the covert group.

No. Keith had to keep his emotions far away from Shiro and hide them from his family and friends, too. It was the only way to get through this mission. 

“I’ll ask if we could increase the time we spend together the next time we see each other,” Kieth said.

“Do that. And let me know when you’ll be comfortable acting. I’m afraid this is one mission that will be noticed by everyone at the palace.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked. He’d done several large missions already but Kolivan had never given him a warning like that. 

“There’s someone we need you to remove. And we don’t want you to be subtle about it.” 

Keith stared at Kolivan for a moment as he took in his words. This wouldn’t be the first time he had killed someone. He’d done it in both in battle and much more covertly but to do what Kolivan wanted him to do at the palace? Keith wondered what intel their leader had received and who he wanted to send a message to. 

“So no poisons for this person?” Keith asked. 

“No. We need him discovered in bed very clearly murdered. We want his partners on high alert. We’re trying to flush them out and make them sloppy,” Kolivan said. 

“Alright. I can handle that. Who is it? I can start looking for patterns and gathering the intel I’ll need.” Keith hoped the words Takashi Shirogane or the Champion didn’t cross Kolivan’s lips. It was like his whole body was frozen as he waited.

“Shiromori. He’s the Earl of Winter Pines,” Kolivan said. 

Keith felt his heart lurch back into action as Kolivan started the name but managed to catch himself as he continued and gave a nod. 

“Understood. I’ll start on it as soon as I can. When do you need this done by?” Keith asked. 

“In the next few weeks if possible.”

Keith could handle that. He’d get more information about why they needed this Earl removed later. Right now, he had to focus on spending time with Shiro so the man wouldn’t think anything was out of the ordinary when someone died while Keith was there. Or while he was leaving since Keith wasn’t sure he wanted to spend more time at the palace than he had to. And there was something about spending the night with Shiro and waking up beside him that he wasn’t quite ready to put himself through.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Lord Sendak!” Shiro called out as Sendak let his current opponent rise off of the dirt where he had laid him out, a sword easily pointed to his stomach to end the bout. 

“Shiro,” Sendak said, dropping all formalities as he turned to address him. “Come for a spar? Have I not been using you enough?”

“You use me quite enough. But if you have a task for me, I won’t say no,” Shiro said cordially though he really hoped that Sendak didn’t have a mission to send him on just now. He had plans for his lover and if he didn’t get it done now, he’d just keep finding excuses not to do them. 

The whole court thought him brave, fearless, without doubt or hesitation. But the truth was, when it came to the little spitfire he coaxed into his bed as often as he could he was anything but. So best to face his fears when he felt able to do so. 

“None for you today, Champion. Grab your sword. I want a challenge and the guard here has failed to deliver,” Sendak said. He used his own sword to gesture to the human guards around him, some of whom were still practicing with each other but most had already turned to watch them. No doubt intent on watching them spar. 

“You should have brought your own men to practice with, Sendak,” Shiro said. He unstrapped his sword belt and handed it over to a guard standing nearby and then undid his jacket. It was a work of beauty and marked his high standing and wealth but was also rather impractical to fight in. Especially since he knew that Sendak wouldn’t go easy on him. He handed the jacket over to the guard and took back his belt, fastening it tightly around his waist. 

“It’s good for the guard to have a real challenge, even if it does nothing for me. You’ve shown me that humans aren’t just tiny and weak creatures.” Shiro didn’t miss the way Sendak’s eyes roamed over him but he ignored it, much like he always did. 

“I’m glad to be of service. Rules?” Shiro asked as he strode toward Sendak. 

“Do we need any?”

“If we don’t make rules, we’re likely to miss our next appointments, destroy the training yard, and both end up in the hospital wing for the rest of the week… again,” Shiro said, a small smile tugging up on his lips. He hadn’t exactly enjoyed when that had happened but he hadn’t not enjoyed it either. There was something thrilling about being able to take all of his aggression out on someone and not needing to worry about them being able to handle themselves that was freeing. 

And since the destruction and chaos was caused by him and Sendak nobody had dared to say anything negative about it to their faces. It had also seemed to make anyone foolish enough to think about betraying the Galra or Shiro second guess themselves, which Shiro didn’t think was part of Sendak’s plan when he challenged Shiro to an all-out duel but was certainly a good benefit. 

“That was a fun day,” Sendak said with a grin that would make lesser men flee. “But you’re right. I have no time for that today. Let’s go to first blood?” 

Shiro nodded and then turned to strip out of his waistcoat and shirt as Sendak did the same with his own shirt. First blood only counted if it was on the torso or arms and as it was important to see right away if a hit had happened it meant bearing that part of their body. Unfortunately, Sendak had tougher skin that was covered by interesting patches of purple fur that gave him extra protection. But he was also a bigger target than Shiro so he liked to think that helped to even things out. 

Thanking the guard as he handed him more clothes to hold onto, Shiro stretched as he turned back to Sendak. “Who won the last match?” He asked. 

“You. But you’re still down three points,” Sendak said with a slight growl. 

“Soon to be two.”

Sendak snorted. “You wish, Champion. And when I’m ahead by five points I think you should reward me.” 

Shiro did not even dare go near that trap. He had a feeling he knew what Sendak wanted from him and in no way wished to reward the large Galra with it. So instead he put on his best smirk and channeled the part of him that seemed to delight at being the Champion. “You have big dreams, Sendak. But you won’t reach these ones.” 

“I think I will,” Sendak said. He held out his sword and gestured for Shiro to do the same. It was the traditional starting stance of Galra duels. Slightly different than those traditionally used here, but not so strange that the guard hadn’t been able to quickly adapt to it. 

“Captain, call the bout,” Shiro called over as he took up his own stance. 

Time to prove once again that there was a reason that Sendak had made him his champion. 

\---

Shiro lost track of time but at one point they paused in the action after a flurry of moves and that’s when Shiro noticed a small scratch on Sendak’s shoulder. It wasn’t at all large and would in no way impede him in a real fight but the rules were to first blood. 

Both of them were sweaty and panting for breath as they stared intently at each other but it was Shiro who broke out into a smirk. “Looks like you’re down to two wins over me,” Shiro said. Nobody else around Sendak would dare taunt him like that but Shiro had proven his worth to Sendak and he rather thought that the large Galra appreciated how he didn’t cower. He knew Sendak would put him back in line, probably harshly, if he ever did overstep in public. 

Sendak blinked and then looked down at his shoulder where Shiro was gesturing to and frowned. “For now. And that was a lucky hit,” Sendak growled.

“A lucky hit is still a hit. It often pays to have luck as well as skill on your side.” 

“We’ll see who luck favours next time,” Sendak said. 

Shiro gave a laugh and put his sword away, trusting, or at least hoping, that Sendak wouldn’t charge at him and demand the rematch now. “I’ll have to pray to the gods to make sure it favours me. I need it for the edge against you,” Shiro said. Not because he wanted to admit to being outclassed but because a little flattery never hurt to put Sendak in a good mood. He hadn’t forgotten his real reason for seeking Sendak out, even if he let himself get distracted for a while. 

“You’ll need more than the gods to keep an edge over me, Shiro,” Sendak said and then clapped a large hand on Shiro’s back causing him to stumble forward a step. 

He always wondered if the Galra forgot how much bigger and stronger than humans they were or if it was just them showing off and belittling the humans. He was pretty sure it was the latter. 

Sendak sheathed his sword and they walked back toward the guards who were holding their clothes. Shiro noticed that the training area was busier than it had been when they had started but that wasn’t really a surprise. They had a bit of a reputation for going all out in their spars. 

“Are you busy now?” Shiro asked as he accepted a towel someone offered and quickly wiped away his sweat with it. 

“Yes. But I can spare a few minutes. What did you need?”

“I’ll walk with you to your next appointment,” Shiro said. What he wanted to talk about didn’t need complete privacy but in case things went poorly with Sendak’s approval or with his convincing Keith to date him, he didn’t need all of the guard knowing and gossiping about it. 

“Fine. Hurry up. I don’t have time to walk at your tiny human pace.” 

Shiro resisted rolling his eyes and instead hastily slipped on his shirt and waistcoat though he left it undone. He just grabbed his coat from the guard who still had it and then inclined his head toward Sendak. It was inappropriate to walk around the palace looking so undressed but they had just finished a long spar and were in a rush. If anyone had a problem with it, Shiro would dare them to say it to his face. He was sure Sendak would be amused by that and it would work in his favour in the end. 

“What is it you want? I don’t have any missions for you. Though I suppose if your thirst for blood needs sating I could find something…” Sendak said as they headed out of the training yard. 

Shiro gave a laugh and shook his head. “No. I’m fine. Besides, you know I prefer a real challenge. Anything you come up with will just be tedious.” Actually, Shiro wouldn’t mind taking more random missions since it would give him an excuse to leave the cesspit the royal court was most days but he also had a reputation to maintain and he didn’t want Sendak thinking he was satisfied with small errands. 

“I’m sure something will come up. You humans are always causing me trouble. Just one giant headache,” Sendak grumbled. 

Shiro laughed again and slapped Sendak on the back in a friendly manner. “We’re not all that bad. And you’d be bored if you couldn’t beat some sense into us from time to time.” 

“That’s true. Now, what is it you want again?” 

“It’s a private matter but I felt I should seek your approval,” Shiro said. 

Sendak slowed and turned to look at him as they stopped in the hall. “How private?” 

“A personal matter,” Shiro clarified. 

Sendak nodded and continued on down the hall.

“I have a lover. It’s casual at the moment but I thought before I look to make it more serious, I should make sure you approve.”

“Is there a reason I wouldn’t?” Sendak asked. 

“Not that I can see. He’s a commoner so he would have had no stake in the war between our people and is actually half-Galran.” 

“Hmm a commoner half-Galra boy is your lover?” Sendak gave a contemplative hum and then eyed up Shiro again. “Not who I was expecting you to ask permission for. What makes him special?” 

Shiro wondered who Sendak thought he would be better suited with but decided not to pursue that right now. “He’s beautiful and a spitfire in bed. And he’s a refreshing change from the gossip of the courts,” Shiro said. And just thinking about Keith made him smile even when he knew he shouldn’t show Sendak just how attached he was. 

“How long have you two known each other?” Sendak asked giving no hints to what he thought about the situation in his voice. 

“Several months now. Honestly, I picked him up in a bar one night when seeking a diversion but we had good chemistry so I decided to meet again. He seems shy about being at court but I hope to convince him that there’s no reason to be. Having your support would help with that.” Shiro actually wasn’t sure if Keith even knew who Sendak was let alone would care what he thought about them but explaining that he was the true power behind the throne would probably be enough. 

“I see. And somehow I never found out. I think my information network is lacking,” Sendak said with a huff. 

Shiro was secretly pleased that Sendak apparently hadn’t found out about Keith considering he knew that some of the guards knew about him from walking in with Keith and all of Keith’s midnight exits. 

“Perhaps you did but didn’t realise it was him? He doesn’t look very Galra unless he’s feeling intense emotions.” Shiro took pride in his skills whenever he managed to see that side of Keith. 

“Possibly… Either way, I don’t see why you can’t continue this romance of yours. Though what will do you for heirs?” Sendak asked. 

“I have a younger brother. I can leave the problem of heir making to him. It would certainly give him something more to do than just paperwork each day,” Shiro said. He wasn’t sure how Kuro would feel about him volunteering to settle down with a young lady and have kids but he also figured that Sendak wouldn’t mandate that happen right away. 

“Ah, I always forget about him. You could always adopt an heir, too. The Galra often do that when war leaves no time for finding mates and having kids,” Sendak explained. 

“Hmmm something to discuss in the future. For now, I need to secure my young man’s affections.” 

“Who would be foolish enough to turn down the Champion?”

“Very true. Well with your permission, I think I’ll go get dressed and ride out to see him. His family owns a small general store from what I understand,” Shiro said. 

Sendak nodded both permission and dismissal that Shiro knew well by this point and they both turned their separate ways. 

That had gone better than Shiro had hoped and he even got a good spar out of it that worked toward evening their numbers. 

Now, a quick bath, and fresh clothes before he rode out to the city to find his lover. He wondered if he should bring a courting gift and just what Keith would like. He knew what foods he preferred from the times they ate together and he certainly knew what he enjoyed in bed but little else beyond the small tidbits they exchanged when dining or sharing a bath. 

But Shiro wasn’t deterred. It just gave them plenty to learn about each other as they courted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“I’ll be there in a minute!” Keith called from the back room when he heard the bell jingle above the shop door. He set down the box he was looking through and headed out to the front of the shop and then froze. “Shiro?”

“Keith,” Shiro said, turning and giving him a big smile. “I was afraid you wouldn’t be working.” 

“We just got a new shipment of goods in so everyone’s working today. Well, they went out for lunch but I told them I’d watch the shop,” Keith said. And he was glad that Shiro had had the good timing to come when everyone else was gone. He didn’t want to explain to them why the Champion was looking for him. Because unlike him, he was sure they’d know who Shiro was on sight. 

“Oh. Should I come back later then?” 

Shiro looked so much like a puppy who was just told they couldn’t go and play that Keith didn’t have the heart to tell him they should meet later. “No. We’re mostly finished now. Is something wrong? You don’t normally come looking for me.” They might send notes or see if the other one was at the pub they had first met at but this was the first time Shiro had ever come to seek him out at the store. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I just… I guess I missed you.” 

“You missed me?” Keith asked. That was certainly beyond the boundaries of their relationship. 

“I don’t like waking up alone.” 

“Oh.” Keith wasn’t sure what to say to that. 

“I know you have your reasons for not wanting to stay at the palace but I talked to Sendak, He’s the diplomatic advisor from the Galra, he basically runs the kingdom these days, and he said he had no problems with us being together,” Shiro said in a giant rush. As if he might not be able to say it if he didn’t get it all out at once. Keith found that, and the fact that he thought Keith wouldn’t know who Sendak was endearing. Though, he supposed if he was just a common shopkeeper then it was possible he might know or care about Sendak. 

“He’s okay with us? And the other nobles?” Keith asked. 

“I’m one of the most powerful people in the country, Keith. I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true. And really, it’s only Sendak who could have stopped me from seeing you and he doesn’t seem to mind. I did tell him you were half Galra though. I hope you don’t mind,” Shiro said. 

“It’s not exactly a secret, Shiro. But why did you tell him?” 

“Because I was hoping to make us official.” 

“Official?” Keith shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

Shiro cursed quietly and ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I’m doing this all wrong. Let me start again. Wait… I have something… I just got excited to have found you… and then it just came blurting out,” Shiro said as he patted himself down and then finally reached inside his jacket. 

Keith just watched in fascination. He’d never seen Shiro so out of sorts. Maybe the first night when he had approached him to flirt but Keith had thought that was because of the alcohol he’d been drinking. 

“Are you drunk?” He asked. 

Shiro froze and turned wide eyes on him. “What? No. Why would you say that?” 

“You’re acting weird.” It was sort of cute but it definitely was weird. 

“Oh… well, I’m not drunk,” Shiro said sounding both flustered and offended.

“Okay,” Keith said and decided just to wait to see what Shiro had pulled out from his jacket. 

“I brought you a present.” Shiro held out a plainly wrapped package to him. 

Keith gave it a cautious look before stepping close to Shiro and taking it. “It’s not my birthday.” 

“I know. I was hoping you would accept it as a courting gift. I know we’ve done things in the wrong order. And that you have concerns about being with me. But I was hoping to put those worries at ease.” 

Keith didn’t reply as he instead unwrapped the book and then smiled down at the title. They didn’t often talk about anything too serious but once he had mentioned a series of books his father had read to him when he was young and that he still enjoyed them since they reminded him of his father, even if the books were a little juvenile for him now. 

“You remembered,” Keith said.

“Of course I did. I try to remember everything you tell me. You’ve become important to me and I was hoping to get the chance to become important to you, too.”

“You are important to me, Shiro. But you’re a duke. You’re so far above me you might as well be the emperor, or a god,” Keith said. 

Shiro smiled at Keith’s words for a moment and then it fell. “I’m not a god, Keith. I’m flesh and blood just like you. Please. At least come to dinner. Let me try to convince you that things will be okay,” Shiro said. 

Those puppy dog eyes were back and Keith didn’t actually want to say no but he worried about his heart if he said yes. And then he remembered that Kolivan wanted him to get closer to Shiro so he’d have more access to the palace. It seemed as if fate wanted him to give Shiro this chance. 

He then made the mistake of opening up the cover of the book and seeing it was a first edition. Only a hundred of those had been printed and he knew they weren’t easy to find. The man not only remembered his favourite book series but went out of his way to find a first press copy. 

“Alright. Dinner. But no promises.” 

Shiro gave him such a big smile that it was practically blinding. It also made Keith’s heart skip a beat or two. How could he be so charmed by a man he’d already bedded on multiple occasions? 

“I know a few nice places. I can send a runner to make a reservation for us,” Shiro said. 

Keith couldn’t help but look down at his clothes, they were fine and suited his station as a store clerk in muted earth tones but they were a far cry from the beautiful ones that Shiro wore. Shiro was a marvel in brocade, lace, beading, expert sewing and deep jewel tones and the deepest of blacks that complemented each other perfectly. “I’m not sure I’d fit in at those places.” He doubted Shiro ever gave a second thought to if he’d fit in anywhere. 

Shiro looked like he wanted to object but was clearly saving that argument for later as he snapped his mouth shut before trying again. “How about at the palace? In my rooms if you don’t wish to eat in one of the more public settings.” 

Shiro’s rooms were somewhere he was more comfortable with but he still hesitated at the suggestion. 

“Or my townhouse. You haven’t been yet, right? It’s private and my cook would love the excuse to cook for me and a guest,” Shiro said. 

“Alright. Your townhouse.” Keith supposed he had no objection to Shiro’s private residence and he was curious about it.

“Great. I’ll let them know to expect us. Any requests?”

“No. I’m sure anything that your cook makes will be delicious, Shiro.” 

“Okay. What time should I expect you? Do you want me to send a carriage?” 

“Seven. And I can make my own way,” Keith said. He didn’t need his neighbours seeing him being picked up in what was undoubtedly a ridiculous carriage. They gossiped enough as it was. 

“I’ll see you then.” Shiro leaned in to give him a kiss and Keith tilted his head up to meet him as if it was second nature. 

The kiss lingered but Shiro didn’t make any move to deepen it like he would have if they were in his rooms. Instead, he pulled away, sneaking one last kiss to Keith’s nose that had him wrinkling it before stepping back, a goofy smile still on his face. “At six. And enjoy your book.” 

“I will,” Keith said and held it a little tighter to his chest. He was just about to turn back to the backroom when the front door started jingling, a lot. 

Keith turned back, ready to greet more customers and then nearly bit his tongue as Kolivan, Regris, Antok, and his mother started coming into the store. Shiro stood off to the side to give them room to enter and gave a small greeting before passing them to leave. Either he didn’t connect them to being the family and friends that Keith had mentioned or maybe Shiro didn’t want to meet the family until he’d properly courted him. 

Perhaps if Keith was lucky, none of them would have noticed who Shiro was as he snuck past them. But just as he was starting to hope that, Krolia gripped his arm and dragged him into the backroom, Kolivan was right behind her meaning that there’d be no escaping the talk they were about to have. 

“Are you okay? Do you know who that was?” Krolia asked as soon as Kolivan had closed the door to the room. 

Keith so did not want to have this conversation and couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him or how he defensively crossed his arms. “He’s Duke Takashi Shirogane, the Champion. And I’m fine.” 

Krolia’s face shifted from motherly concern to suspicious spy mode in an instant. “And what did the Champion want in our store?” 

Keith really did not want to answer that but a quick look over his shoulder at Kolivan who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed and just looking at them both told him he’d not be leaving here until he answered everything they both wanted to know. 

“Asking me out on a date?” He offered. 

“He’s your in for the palace?” She asked a mix of both disbelief and anger in her voice. Keith at least appreciated that his mom was smart enough to put that together and just say it instead of making him fully admit it. 

“I didn’t know who he was at first. He just introduced himself as Shiro and he was dressed a lot more plainly.” He knew he could be a bit obtuse on who was who in the palace but he wasn’t so bad that he wouldn’t have suspected a minor lord of being something more if he walked around like Shiro was today. 

“You didn’t recognize the Champion right away?” Kolivan asked. 

“It’s not like I was expecting him to just show up at a seedy bar where off duty guards and slumming minor lords go. I had other things to worry about than following the Champion. He wasn’t my target,” Keith said trying to justify why he didn’t know him on sight. 

Krolia sighed. “I feel like we failed his education, Kolivan.” 

“What? No. You guys taught me so much.” Keith would never want his mother or surrogate uncles to feel like they failed him in anything. 

“Apparently not enough if you can’t identify the highest-ranking nobles on sight. How long have you known who he was?” Kolivan asked. 

Keith shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It was one thing to be ignorant since he could always study and learn but it was entirely something else to have knowledge and not share it. “Since maybe the third or fourth time we got together?” 

“And you didn’t think to abort the plan? Or tell us? He’s dangerous, Keith. If he found out who you are or what you’re doing… that you’re using him… he wouldn’t hesitate to rip you apart with his bare hands,” Krolia said, motherly concern seeping through the anger. 

“I knew you’d react like this. And he’s an established and unquestioning way into the palace. His rooms are perfectly located for access to the inner parts of the palace and all of the night guards at the side gate know who I am and why I am there,” Keith defended. He knew it was risky but the advantages were too good to give up.

Also, whenever he was alone with Shiro he never felt like the duke or the champion. He was just Shiro and Keith couldn’t believe that the man would ever hurt him. And if he was honest, Shiro was a lot more than a good lay and access to his targets. 

“He’s right, Krolia. As long as we can keep the champion from suspecting anything, he’s the best person that Keith could have found to use for access to the palace,” Kolivan said. Though it sounded like it took effort to remain neutral on this topic. 

“I’ve been careful. He doesn’t suspect anything. I’ve made sure to visit him enough between missions and he thinks I leave in the middle of the night because I’m nervous about him being a duke and the court… uh that’s why he was here…” Keith said.

“He really doesn’t suspect anything? All of our intel on him says he’s smart… clever… even a little paranoid,” Krolia said. 

“He’s smart but with me, he’s just Shiro. He doesn’t act like a duke or the Champion… he’s just a man with his…” Keith cut himself off. He really didn’t want to go into his love life with his mother. Even if he knew that Krolia knew what this mission had entailed. Nobody kept inviting you back to their rooms at the incredibly secure palace just to chat over tea. 

“Fine. If you’re sure he doesn't suspect… but the first moment of doubt you see or the first time he acts out of character you make excuses and abort the mission.” 

“Yes, mother,” Keith said. There was no point in arguing. He knew that if his cover was compromised he’d have to leave not only Shiro but probably the city. But being exposed would not only be horrible for him but also for the Blades as a whole. They had to maintain a low profile. 

“So you said he was here to ask you out on a date?” Kolivan asked, shifting the conversation back to why Shiro was here. 

“Yeah… he’s been trying to get me to commit to something more than just casual dalliances for months now. I keep putting him off saying I’m nervous, or my clothes aren’t good enough, or that I’d hurt his reputation… I think he finally had enough.” 

“The timing seems almost too good to be true,” Krolia said. 

“A little. But it sounds like this forceful maneuvering was a long time coming. What did he want and what did you say?” Kolivan was in full leader mode now and Keith could see the gears turning in his head as he processed all the new information he was getting. 

“He told me that he talked with Sendak,” Keith could help but make a face at the name, “and that he gave his okay for Shiro to date me or something. And that he was so highly placed in the court that nobody would dare oppose him for his choice in partner. And that he’d help me feel more comfortable at court or whatever… Basically that I had no excuse for not wanting to date him.” Keith still couldn’t believe how flustered Shiro had been when trying to share all of this. It had been oddly charming if really weird. 

“He asked Sendak?” Krolia asked. 

“Yeah. He even explained to me who Sendak was. He seemed to think it really important that he had given his blessing.” 

“Even the citizens who don’t care much for politics know that the Galra have more power over the kingdom than the queen does. Perhaps he wanted to reassure you that nobody would object to you,” Krolia suggested. 

“It could also show how close the Champion is to Sendak and the Galra. While not mandatory, it’s a custom to seek out your leader’s approval for mates and courtship. Though I suppose with high noble houses, it’s also important to have the royals approve, too,” Kolivan said. He seemed more intrigued than worried about why Shiro had asked Sendak for approval so Keith wasn’t too worried. 

“Maybe that approval was holding him back because he’s never been quite this forceful before.” Keith caught Krolia’s angry look and shook his head slightly. “Not like that. Normally he brings up dating or me moving in and he lets me give my excuses. But he had an argument to all of them this time and I bet he’d still be here bugging me if I hadn’t agreed to the date.” 

Keith wasn’t sure what he would have done if Kolivan hadn’t encouraged him to deepen ties with his source to the palace. But since he was under orders to get more serious with Shiro and that’s actually what he wanted to do, he reluctantly gave in. It was still a dangerous game and he was worried about messing things up on multiple levels but all of his excuses really had run dry. 

“I don’t like this, Kolivan,” Krolia said. 

“We’re both concerned for Keith’s safety. But we need to trust that he knows what he’s doing. He’s been trained for undercover missions and so far everything has been going well,” Kolivan said to Krolia before focusing back on Keith. “Can you do this? If you think getting closer to him and spending more time with him at the palace will be too dangerous you can tell him that your family disapproves and you need to break it off. We can find other agents to send in.”

Keith appreciated that his family was concerned about him but he wasn’t a kid anymore who needed help with his missions. “I got this. Besides, even if you send in other agents, they can’t gain the access I have soon enough to handle our problem.” And even if he had some doubts about how he’d do dating a duke and not just bedding one it wasn’t worth sacrificing the mission for. 

“Good. Now, what’s the next step?” 

“Shiro asked me out on a date… We’re going to have dinner at his townhouse. He’ll probably expect me to spend the night… the full night,” Keith said. 

“Keith, if it’s not what you want, you don’t have to do it,” Krolia said. This time it was definitely his mother that spoke and not a high-level Blade. 

“No. It’s fine. I… uh… don’t really mind his company.” Keith really hoped he wasn’t blushing. That was one downside to taking more after his father than his mother in colouring, blushing showed up so much more on his pale skin.

“Alright. But if you need to leave, use us as an excuse, okay?” 

“Okay.” He leaned in to give his mother a hug since he felt they both needed it after that talk and then stepped back. “I should finish up here so I can get ready in time to be at his place. Can you bring this upstairs for me?” He held out the book Shiro had given him to Krolia to take. 

“Oh. What’s this?” 

“A gift from Shiro. I think he felt he needed to soften me up to agree to a dinner date.” 

“Well… at least he’s a thoughtful partner.” 

Keith didn’t think that meant his mother approved of this at all but at least she might plot out only 50 different ways to kill Shiro and make his body disappear instead of 100. “He has his moments.” 

“Let us know how this date went when you get back tomorrow. We may need to rethink the missions you take,” Kolivan said. 

“Of course. I won’t hold back any important details anymore.” He wasn’t going to share what he did in the bedroom but anything else that Kolivan or the Blades might need to know, Keith would tell them. Even if it was something he didn’t think they’d like. Though they did take the whole using the Champion to gain access to the palace thing better than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“Keith,” Shiro said with a smile as he stood up to greet the young handsome man as his townhouse butler, Lance, showed him in. He was relieved to see Lance being polite as he had been rather unimpressed earlier when Shiro had explained who was coming and how he wanted to make a good impression on him. 

“Uhh… Your Grace,” Keith said and gave a shaky and clumsy bow that had Lance snorting. 

“Thank you, Lance. Can you see if Hunk is nearly ready to serve?” Shiro asked while also clearly dismissing Lance. 

Once he was gone he moved to Keith and gently touched his elbow and then his face before drawing him into a kiss. “Nobody here will be upset if you just call me Shiro,” He said. 

A lovely red shade was spreading across Keith’s cheeks and Shiro couldn’t help but lean down and kiss one. Keith was often so confident in bed that it was sort of fun to see him flustered outside of it. As long as it was him doing the flustering that was. 

“I-I’m not sure your uhh manservant? would like that,” Keith said. 

“He’s my butler here. And he’s just protective. It’s not often I’m here and when I am he takes his job seriously.” 

“Oh. It’s good your staff likes you,” Keith said. 

“It probably helps that I’m not here often. My valet at the palace certainly thinks less favourably of me. But then I’m often bringing him ruined clothes to get mended,” Shiro said with a chuckle. He then gently guided Keith by his elbow to the chairs and gestured for him to sit. 

“Why aren’t you here often? This place is amazing. I can’t believe you called it a townhouse,” Keith said as he looked around the well appointed receiving room with a bit of wonder. 

Shiro could understand why Keith would be impressed by it since his family’s shop and home could probably fit in his townhouse several times over. But for noble standards, and especially as a Duke, calling it anything other than a townhouse would seem ridiculous. It was just a tiny place in the city for when he didn’t feel like residing at the palace or visiting his estates. 

“My position right now means that I’m required at the palace each day so it’s just easier to stay there. It helps that I have several rooms to my apartment or else I’d probably be more tempted to stay here,” Shiro explained. 

“You’re that important and you still want me as more than just a bed partner?” Keith asked, fingers toying with the fabric of his pants. 

Shiro thought that Keith’s clothes were a better set than he normally saw him in and liked to think that it was because Keith had made an effort for their date. He didn’t care that they were still leagues below what anyone at court would consider suitable for dinner or for even their seen staff to wear. Shiro just thought Keith looked handsome as always and appreciated the effort. 

“I have no need to marry for money, titles, or connections, Keith. I want you because I like spending time with you… and because you’re amazing in bed,” Shiro added the last part on with a cocky grin to try and lighten the atmosphere a bit.

He wasn’t sure it worked as Keith stared back at him with large, spooked eyes. 

“M-marry?!” Keith sputtered out. 

Whoops. He hadn’t really meant to bring up marriage yet. “In general. Would it make you feel better if I promise I’m not proposing tonight?” 

Keith stared at him a moment longer before nodding. “Don’t you need heirs?”

“There are options for that. We could find a woman who would be a suitable surrogate for us.” Though Shiro rather thought it would be Sendak recommending several women and Shiro having to pick one of them or else, but Keith didn’t need to know that. He could always tell him he wanted their children to be half Galran like Keith was. 

And then he froze slightly as he realized what he had just thought. He liked Keith… a lot. It wasn’t just nervous ramblings or random thoughts. He really was thinking about a proper future with Keith. But it was too soon to be dreaming of a family with Keith when he couldn’t even get Keith to spend the full night and morning with him. If he started bringing up their kids he would scare Keith away for good and break his own heart in the process. He had to stop himself from getting too carried away until he could win the skittish and handsome man over. 

“Or I could adopt my brother’s children as my heirs. It’s also a common practice,” Shiro said. 

“Does he have children?” Keith asked. 

“Not yet. But he’s more open to the idea of marrying a woman than I am.” Shiro knew he liked men and only men. His one time with a woman had been at a party and he’d been quite drunk and thought the woman rather wonderful. It was just that he had no desire to be between her legs. He’d managed to make it through the act somehow but really hoped it wouldn’t be required of him in the future to procure his own heirs. 

His brother, on the other hand, seemed happy to sleep with anyone beautiful that caught his eye, man or woman, human or Galran. And while he knew his brother leaned into the playboy lifestyle to make himself seem even more harmless to those at court, he also knew Kuro really did enjoy himself with whatever beauty he tempted into his bed for the night. His only complaint at being tasked with procuring heirs would be the fear of having to settle down. 

“So children, connections, and money aren’t things you’re worried about,” Keith said as if checking he understood. 

“The only thing I’m concerned about is how I feel about that person and I suppose that the people above me approve. I wouldn’t want to bring any unnecessary hardships upon them. But like I told you, the Galran Diplomatic Advisor has given his blessing so we have nothing to worry about,” Shiro said hoping to put Keith at ease and not scare him away. 

“Huh… I guess you really want me if you asked him. I uh had to explain why you were at the shop since my uncle recognized you. He told me that Lord Sendak was a pretty big and scary guy,” Keith said. 

Shiro nodded at the assessment of Sendak though he thought he was really only scary if you did something to piss him off. He had rules and expected you to follow them and if you did, he was fine with you. It’s just that there were a lot of idiots who did stupid things to piss Sendak off. But before he could explain that, he realized what else Keith had said. “You told your family about me?” Shiro asked. That was a good sign, right? 

“I had to since they noticed you. You weren’t exactly subtle,” Keith said and looked over Shiro who was in a different but no less elegant outfit as he had on earlier. Perhaps he could have worn something to blend in better with the locals but he wasn’t ashamed of who he was or that he wanted to court Keith.

“I didn’t want you to think I was hiding my identity from your neighbours. I’m not ashamed to be seen with you,” Shiro said. 

“I’m starting to understand that. It’s still just a little hard to believe. You’re a duke. I’m not even a lord,” Keith said looking down at his plain brown pants. 

“I like that you’re not. You haven’t been raised to be two-faced and worry only about elevating your station and how the court looks at you. You’re refreshing,” Shiro said. He didn’t understand why his words made Keith frown but he tried to not let it get to him. He knew wooing Keith would be harder than bedding Keith had been but he wasn’t about to be deterred. 

“Did your family approve of me?” Shiro asked, going back to Keith’s family knowing. It was important that Keith’s family liked him. If they didn’t, he’d have to work at winning them over, too. And he’d probably have to ask for advice. He knew how to win over nobles, winning over commoners who raised a spitfire like Keith would be a whole different venture. 

“They were a little concerned at first. My uncle likes to keep track of politics and stuff, I think it’s from when he lived in the heart of the empire. But he knew your title and that you sort of enforce the Galra rules in the kingdom. I think he was nervous that you were always like that,” Keith explained looking awkward. 

Shiro couldn’t blame him. He felt awkward talking about his Champion title, too. But it was a mantle he had to embrace to maintain the power he needed. “And what did you say?”

“That you’re not like that when it’s just us. You’re not like any noble I’ve met.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Shiro said and slid off his chair to kneel in front of Keith’s. He took his hand and looked up into Keith’s eyes. He brought his hand to his mouth and gave the back of it a gentle kiss. “I want you to feel safe and appreciated when we’re together.” 

“I do… I told my family that,” Keith said. He reached out with his other hand and cupped Shiro’s face with it and then ghosted up the side of his face, over his ear, to comb through his hair.

The caress made Shiro shiver. “Good. I was worried I’d have to win them over, too.” He leaned into Keith’s touch to encourage more. 

“I wouldn’t be here if they didn’t approve.” Keith gave a slight tug on his hair before going back to the gentle petting and Shiro had to bite his lip to hold in a moan. The things Keith could do to him with just a simple touch was ridiculous. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me, too,” Keith said, voice quiet as if afraid to admit it. 

Shiro moved Keith’s legs apart and settled more comfortably between them, still leaning into Keith’s hand that continued to move through his hair and over the sides of his face. He brought his own hands to Keith’s thighs and started massaging light circles into them, moving higher each time. He was just starting to think that a cold dinner wouldn’t be so bad if he could have Keith as an appetizer when a throat cleared behind him. 

Shiro was tempted to ignore it and hoped that Lance would take the hint that he was interrupting but Keith’s hands had gone from petting and tugging to pushing him away so he knew that the moment was over. “Yes, Lance?” Shiro asked letting go of Keith’s thighs and turning just enough to look at Lance over his shoulder. 

“Uhh… you wanted me to tell you when dinner was ready… uh sir?” Lance said, his face red. 

“Thank you, Lance. We’ll be right there.” 

Lance gave a nod and scurried away and Shiro shook his head lightly before standing and offering a hand to Keith. “Sorry about that. He’s still in training,” Shiro said. 

“It’s fine,” Keith said, fidgeting with his clothes to settle them into place. 

Shiro hoped that Keith would get used to staff being around quickly. If tonight went as he wanted, Keith would be spending more time in his rooms and that meant having to get used to a certain amount of invasion to his privacy. 

Shiro had staff on hand to serve him breakfast in bed, help run his baths, dress him, and all sorts of things that brought people into his space. And while he did at times ban them from his rooms or asked them to knock, the best servants were ones who could go about their work unobtrusively no matter what their employer was doing. Or who. 

“You’re grinning,” Keith said. 

“I was just thinking that I didn’t know you were shy.” 

“I’m not. But your butler saw you on your knees in front of me. That seems like something a duke shouldn’t do,” Keith said. 

“I don’t see why anyone should care how I show my affection to my lover. Besides, servants gossip amongst themselves but they should know better than to gossip to others outside of the household.” Before Keith could object to any of that, Shiro leaned in to kiss him until he felt some of the tension in Keith’s shoulders leave. 

“Come. Dinner is going to get cold,” Shiro said and led Keith gently through the room, down the hall, and towards the dining room. Lance and Nadia were waiting behind two chairs with the settings fully done up in front of them. Shiro was relieved that while they had put him at the head of the table, they had put Keith beside him on his left and not on the other side of the long table. 

Shiro led Keith to his chair and then stood in front of his own and allowed Lance to push it in for him and then place the napkin on his lap. Keith watched for a moment before giving a sigh and letting Nadia do the same. He gave a small thank you once she was done and the two gave a small bow before heading back toward the kitchen.

“You really don’t care about what people say about us?” Keith asked as he studied the room.

“No. Why do you find that so hard to believe?” 

“Most people only like me until they know I’m half-Galra… or until I ask if I can go somewhere in public with them,” Keith said and gave a shrug. 

Shiro felt the need to find these people and punch them but didn’t think bringing up his dangerous Champion mantle again while on a date was a wise idea. “Well, those people were fools. I’ll gladly take you anywhere.” 

“Even dressed like this?”

“I’ll just have to start a new fashion trend at court,” Shiro said with a grin and smiled, even more, when Keith gave a small chuckle. 

“Don’t laugh. I’m sure I could do it.”

“Maybe. But I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Why not?” Shiro asked. He thought the court might be a lot less stuffy if people weren’t worried if their outfit was new enough or had enough lace on it.

“Because there’s a lot of commoners who rely on the court spending lots of money on clothes they’ll only wear a few times,” Keith said. 

Shiro grinned at seeing Keith’s humour and understanding of the common folk come through. “Ah, we can’t have that. Perhaps we should support those shops instead.”

“I think you already do, Your Grace,” Keith said. The way his eyes moved up and down what he could see of Shiro’s body and the teasing tone he said his title made a shiver of want go down Shiro’s spine. He didn’t even mind that he was being made fun of. 

“I do. But I was thinking you should, too. If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can pay for a few outfits.”

“Shiro, I can’t let you do that,” Keith said. 

The conversation paused when Lance and Nadia came back out to serve their first course of soup and bread. They then poured some wine and water before leaving again. Shiro liked his staff to do their work but then to make themselves scarce. He didn’t need someone on hand to pour his wine one the bottle was out. And he didn’t want Keith to feel uncomfortable talking with people around. 

“I’m the one who wants to drag you into the public. I should pay for any expenses that arise because of it. Besides, dressing you up would be my pleasure.” 

“I’m not a doll,” Keith said with a small huff. 

“I didn’t mean like that. You’ll obviously get the final say in what you wear. I just enjoy admiring you in anything you do or don’t wear,” Shiro said making sure to drop his voice a little to make it more intimate. 

Keith sighed before picking up his soup spoon and starting on the soup. For being a commoner, Shiro had noted that Keith had quite good table manners when he put the effort in. It would be one less thing for the nobles at court to criticize him over. Because no matter how much Shiro was able and willing to protect him from, he was sure there would still be some incidents or comments that would sneak past his guard. 

“I’ll let you buy me two. One for every day and something nicer since I just know you’ll drag me somewhere ridiculous,” Keith said. 

“Three. You’ll want to have an extra outfit for the day to day and some accessories just to mix it up a little.” He wanted Keith to have enough to be comfortable at the palace if Shiro was able to talk him in to spending most of his time there and having an outfit to wear while the other was being cleaned and a few extra waistcoats or scarves to change the look would be a good start to Keith’s new wardrobe. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith said. He tossed a bit of bread at Shiro and it bounced off his nose and into his soup. 

“I am. But you like it.” Shiro just scooped out the piece of bread with his spoon and ate it. Hunk made delicious bread and getting more of it, even by means of it being thrown at his face, wouldn’t stop him enjoying it. 

“Maybe…” Keith watched him for a moment and not for the first time, Shiro wished he had powers to know what the other was thinking. 

“Do you have a colour or style preference?” Shiro asked as he ate. 

“I like red. But do you think that would be too flamboyant for a commoner to wear?” 

“You’re not just a commoner. You’re a guest of the Duke. A special guest,” Shiro said. He reached over to bush the back of his fingers against Keith’s. “Red would be fine.” 

“I like black, too.” 

“We can match then.” Black wasn’t the only colour Shiro wore but it was his family’s colour so it was natural that he had a large selection of black clothes. It also made him look more intimidating when doing work as the Champion.

“Ridiculous,” Keith muttered again into his soup but Shiro could see him smiling. 

So far, the date was going better than expected. He knew there would be resistance to the idea of moving their relationship public and getting Keith suitably prepared for that but so far, Keith had capitulated to everything after only a few minor protests. 

\-----

The date was nothing like how Keith had pictured it. Though, to be honest, he had refused to think too much about it because he didn’t want to panic. He’d never had a serious relationship before or even that many real dates. The fact that Shiro was part of a Blade mission also just further muddied things. Was it okay to let himself get swept up in courting and feelings when Shiro was an in to the palace?

He was also still confused by why Shiro would want to get serious with him. It wasn’t like Shiro had to buy him new clothes or feed him delicious food to have sex with him. Keith was more than willing to have sex with Shiro, as part of the mission or not. Keith always thought that if he settled down it would be with another Blade or maybe with someone he met on a mission like his mom and dad had. 

Still, Keith couldn’t deny that despite his worries, he was enjoying himself. He always enjoyed his time with Shiro and this was probably the longest they’d been in private together while remaining fully clothed. Though Keith had wondered for a moment if they would even make it to dinner when Shiro was on his knees in front of him. 

He licked his lips at the memory and wondered if perhaps he could get Shiro back in that position later. The thought was even more delicious than the fruit crumble and custard he was eating.

“Enjoying it?” Shiro asked, his eyes dancing with delight.

Keith felt his cheeks heat up, again. He swore he’d never blushed so much as he had this past day. The things Shiro did to him was ridiculous. “Uh… yeah. It’s good. You have a good chef here.” 

“I really do. And he’s still in training, too. Hunk’s cooking is one of the things that truly make me regret living in the palace,” Shiro said and let out a soft sigh before eating more of his own dessert. 

“He’s still training? And he runs your kitchen?” 

“A lot of my staff are junior members or still in training. Since I’m not here often, it lets them practice their skills on each other or train in other houses. And then after a few years of experience with me, I can give them recommendations if they’d like to work elsewhere. Though I’ll probably try to keep Hunk on,” Shiro said. 

“That seems really generous,” Keith said. But then he didn’t really know that much about nobility or how they staffed their homes. Thace would know and would teach him if he really wanted to know. 

“It is a little. But because they’re untrained or new to service, their wages are less than usual. And I’m here so seldom that it just doesn’t make sense to employ fully trained staff here.” 

Keith nodded. It would be a waste of both money and talent to employ a highly trained butler or maid here when they could find more productive work elsewhere. 

“Well tell Hunk that he should ask for a raise. Dinner was amazing,” Keith said. 

Shiro gave a light laugh and then smiled. “I’ll pass on your compliments. But I think as a junior cook, having control over his own kitchen and being given creative freedom over what he makes is more important than a few more coins,” Shiro said. 

“You don’t make food requests?” 

“He knows my tastes so I trust him. Though from time to time he does create something more uh… unusual. But failure is also a part of learning, right?” 

Keith nodded and felt his heart do odd things in his chest. How could this kind and caring man be the ruthless champion he’d never know. “My father used to tell me that. He was a great man,” Keith said. 

“Was?” Shiro asked, reaching across the table to take a hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. 

“When the Empire took over…” He paused wondering if he should be telling Shiro this. 

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too painful. But I know how horrible the invasion was. Just because we live in peace with the Galra now, doesn’t mean it was always that way.” 

Keith had to hold back a snort of disdain at the thought of living in peace with the empire but at least Shiro wasn’t so ingrained to the Empire way of thinking that he couldn’t acknowledge that it had been an invasion and people had gotten hurt. 

“In one of the skirmishes in the city, some of the buildings caught on fire. My dad was part of the fire brigade…” Keith looked down at the table. It had been over five years ago but it still hurt when he thought about it. His father died a hero and he was proud of him but in the end, he was still dead. 

“I understand,” Shiro said and gave his hand another squeeze before bringing it to his lips to kiss again. Keith didn’t understand why Shiro liked doing that so much. It was embarrassing but Keith also enjoyed it so he didn’t protest. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks. We were better off than others though. My mom’s family was there to help us and made sure we were okay.” 

“Hmm I wonder if I should come by and meet the family properly soon since they know about me now,” Shiro mused to himself, thankfully changing the topic away from the invasion and possibly treasonous talk. 

“Why would you need to do that?” Keith asked. 

“Keith, you must know I want to spend more time with you. I’ve made no secret of that these past few weeks and especially today. I’d like to date you properly. I want to court you with intent.” 

“...intent.” Keith repeated the word after swallowing thickly. He knew that Shiro wanted to spend more time with him but he thought he would still be more of a favoured lover not a boyfriend and certainly not someone that Shiro wanted to have in his family. The topics of marriage and children were more hypothetical than anything to Keith. 

“Am I being too unclear? I want to court you. And yes, it’s with the intent to marry you one day. I already told you that children aren’t a concern and that Lord Sendak approves of our relationship. The only obstacle to this union is our own compatibility and desires,” Shiro said. 

Keith sighed. He liked how bold Shiro could be but sometimes, like now, it could be a bit much. “It’s all just a little hard to believe.” 

“Well let me convince you. One day and one gesture at a time,” Shiro said, staring at him with so much tenderness that Keith could only nod. 

“Day by day.” 

“Or night by night. Shall we retire?” 

Keith gave a small smirk at that. He certainly knew how to handle a horny Shiro better than a courting one. “I think your staff would appreciate that.” Keith wouldn’t mind testing out the sturdiness of the ornate table but he also didn’t need a bunch of trainee staff members walking in on them because they didn’t realize that they shouldn’t. 

Shiro gave a small laugh and plucked the napkin from his lap to toss on the table and then rose, holding out his hand for Keith to take as he stood from the table. “And no running away in the night. You don’t want me showing up at your family’s shop at six in the morning making a scene.” 

Keith looked at him with wide shocked eyes just imagining the amount of chaos and gossip that would cause. “You wouldn’t,” He said. Hoping that Shiro would have some shame. 

“I’m the Duke of Atlas. I do what I want. Even annoying the neighbours far too early in the morning because my lover ran away… again.” 

“Ridiculous,” Keith said for what felt like the fiftieth time today. How could someone be so respected and so feared but still be so charming and foolish? 

“I think you like me like that,” Shiro said and leaned down to steal a kiss before pulling Keith through the house. 

Keith tried to take in the details but the rooms were dimly lit at this hour and Shiro was clearly on a mission to get to the bedroom. Not that Keith minded. Shiro was a generous lover and generously proportioned. He had never been given cause to regret choosing Shiro to go home with on that first night and he doubted he ever would be. 

-0-0-0-0-

Waking up beside someone in bed wasn’t that strange to Keith, but doing so after a full night's sleep with sunshine trying to stream in past the curtains blocking the windows certainly was. He’d woken up sometime in the middle of the night out of habit. He’d even debated getting up and investigating Shiro’s townhouse. But he didn’t know the servant’s routine or even the layout of the home he was in and decided the risk wasn’t worth it. 

Since it seemed like Shiro used the place so infrequently, he doubted there was anything of interest to find anyway. He certainly had never come across anything at all interesting in Shiro’s rooms in the palace. 

Instead, he had decided to enjoy sharing Shiro’s bed and just turned around to snuggle in a little closer into the broad naked chest. He knew that Shiro was just supposed to be a means to an end for access to the palace. But nobody had to know how much he had enjoyed his date and sharing a bed until morning.

And now that it was morning and it seemed like they had no immediate plans for the day, Keith thought he could wake Shiro up in a rather pleasing manner to apologize for all of those times he had to wake up alone after a night together. 

Keith kissed the skin already close to his lips and then shifted so he could trail kisses up to Shiro’s neck. At the slight sigh from Shiro, he gave a nip and then trailed his lips back down to tease a nipple. He grinned when he felt an arm tighten around him and then urge him up. 

“Morning. You’re a beautiful sight to wake up to,” Shiro said, his voice still rough with sleep. The rumble to it did dangerous things to Keith and he wanted to hear more of it. 

“You, too,” Keith said and then leaned in to kiss Shiro good morning. He was just sliding his hands down Shiro’s chest heading toward his waist when there was a knock on the door. 

Keith pulled back and was going to tell Shiro to tell them to go away when the door just opened. Were servants supposed to just barge in like that? His normal liaisons with Shiro had left him with minimal experience with his staff there but he was certain they were more discreet than this. 

“Good morning, my lord. Hunk thought you’d enjoy breakfast in bed, my lord,” Lance said as he came into the room with Nadia, both carrying large trays. 

Keith groaned as both servants came into the room and rolled away from Shiro before tugging the blanket up higher. Apparently Shiro’s servants had no sense of propriety since Keith thought it had to be clear just what he and their lord were up to or trying to be up to and they still came in. He glanced over and saw Shiro sitting up, heedless of his naked chest and the sheet that slid down perilously low on his hips, revealing he was not wearing anything there either. Ugh… apparently nobody in this house had any shame.

“Thank you, Lance, Nadia. And give Hunk my thanks, too.” Shiro said. He gave a large yawn and stretch before moving around some pillows to better sit up. Nadia placed her tray down over his lap, seeming perfectly at ease with the situation. Keith wished he could channel that. Send him on a mission to infiltrate a palace full of guards over this any day. 

“Of course, sir. Anything else?” Nadia asked. 

“Has the tailor gotten back to you?”

“Not yet, sir. It’s still early though. I could send a runner to confirm his plans for the day if you want.” 

“Give him another hour,” Shiro said. He then glanced over at Keith who was still lying under the blankets and was sure he looked as uncomfortable as he felt. “If you don’t sit up, Lance can’t deliver your breakfast.” 

“Not hungry,” Keith said, ignoring the slightly impatient look Lance was giving him. He supposed the trays were cumbersome to carry. 

Shiro gave a chuckle and leaned over to brush his hair out of his face before kissing him. “Suddenly shy again?” 

Keith wanted to point out that he was just about to give Shiro the ride of the century and they were naked but didn’t want Lance and Nadia hearing that. So instead he pretended this was a mission, pulled himself together and sat up, carefully making sure he was more covered than Shiro was. 

“Here you are, sir,” Lance said, placing Keith’s tray. Keith thought he seemed a bit moody but he guessed that’s why he was still in training and not a servant in the main household yet. 

“Thank you,” Keith said. And now that he was sitting and looking at the food, he actually did feel some hunger. There was an amazing smelling coffee and as he lifted up the cloche he saw a plate filled with breakfast foods and a bowl of fruit neatly cut. “Oh, this looks good.” 

He gave a brief smile to Shiro before digging in, the previous embarrassment forgotten in the face of good food. 

“I’m glad. And if you want more, I’m sure Hunk would be happy to send some up,” Shiro said. 

Keith gave a nod and then looked up to thank Lance and Nadia again. They gave a final small bow to Shiro and then left. “I guess you’re used to your servants seeing you in all kinds of ways, huh?” Keith asked as he ate. 

“Yes. I sometimes forget that most people don’t have someone to help them bathe or dress. If I ever had any shame over servants seeing me naked, I can’t remember. Though there are some servants I trust in such private things more than others.” 

“I guess it’s something I should try to get used to, too,” Keith said. 

“It would make things easier on you. But we’ll take it slow. I don’t expect you to be comfortable having someone bathe you by tomorrow. Now eat up. I want to give you a proper tour of here and we need to get cleaned up before the tailor arrives.” 

“You have a busy morning planned for us.” 

“Busier than you know. I’m hoping to finish what you started.” 

Keith gave a laugh at that but started eating even faster. 

-0-0-0-0-

After breakfast, Keith followed up on his desire to give Shiro an amazing ride and then they managed to get cleaned up on their own before any over-eager staff tried to help. Though as they walked back out to the bedroom, Lance was there, ready to help Shiro get dressed in an outfit that was laid out on the freshly made bed waiting for them. 

Keith knew that Shiro’s staff cleaned up after them regularly. But actually meeting members of the staff who actually did that made Keith feel a little awkward about just how much sex he and Shiro had had and in what locations. He didn’t envy the person on the palace staff who had to clean those curtains. 

Thankfully, Keith was able to dress in his clothes from yesterday on his own but he had a feeling he was only allowed to do that because of the threat of the tailor looming over him. He really wasn’t looking forward to being poked and prodded by a snobby tailor. Though the smarter part of him realized that it would be good to blend into the palace since Shiro was expecting him to spend more time there. It wouldn’t do to look like part of the staff and not a proper guest. 

After Shiro was clothed and decorated up to Lance’s standards, Shiro gave Keith a tour, showing off a home that while beautifully decorated felt empty and lifeless. Which made sense since Shiro was required at the palace so often and he’d mentioned if he had any long vacations he preferred to take them in his country estate with his brother. A brother that Keith hadn’t met yet but had a feeling that would change as Shiro wanted to make them an official couple.

The only things that truly piqued Keith’s interest on the house tour were the amazing scents coming from the kitchen with the samples of food he’d managed to get Hunk to give him and a locked room. Shiro had said it was just an office but why not just let Keith have a quick peek in? 

It made him wish it was night again so he could sneak down and properly check it out. But before he could question Shiro further on the office, the tailor arrived. 

-0-0-0-0-

Shiro chuckled as he saw Keith adjusting the silk and organza of his shirt collar for the third time. “You look fine,” Shiro said. He came up behind him and took Keith’s hands in his own and brought one up to kiss before looking at them both in the mirror. 

Keith looked like the spoiled and pampered son of a noble family that had never known hardship or wars and enjoyed sitting around looking pretty while admiring pretty things. All the colours and soft fabrics contrasted with Shiro’s blacks and heavier fabrics with fine brocade, embroidery and far too many buttons. Shiro thought they made a rather complementary pair. He could certainly think of nobody else who would look as beautiful in his arms. 

“In fact, you look more than fine. You’re marvelous,” Shiro said, correcting his earlier statement. He knew that Keith still found his new clothes uncomfortable and always worried about if they were sitting right or if he’d ruin them. Not that Shiro would care if he did ruin them since Shiro was sure he was more at risk of ruining them himself than Keith was. It was oh so tempting to just grab him, tear his clothes off in a show of brute strength and possession and toss Keith back onto the bed for a mid-morning romp. 

Unfortunately, he had meetings to attend he couldn’t put off any longer and Keith really did need to leave his rooms if he was ever going to make friends. He had asked Matt to come and escort Keith around today. He had given Keith a tour of the palace the last two days and slowly introduced him to a few people who were both curious and bold enough to ask him about his walking partner. 

He knew what the court was like and while he hoped that nobody would be too outspoken with their criticism of Keith’s common background, he felt it would be best to have someone he trusted to help Keith navigate the court until he found his footing. 

“I feel like I’m playing dress-up,” Keith complained. 

“Then you’ll fit right in. Most everyone at court is playing pretend in one way or another,” Shiro said. He even had several masks he wore at court depending on who he was dealing with and what he had to do. 

Keith sighed. “I’m pretty sure my time would be better spent at my family’s shop than sipping tea with people who think I’m some toy.” 

Shiro gritted his teeth. He was still angry that Keith had overheard that less than subtle comment. “You’re not a toy. I’m far too old to play with toys, especially to play dress-up with them and parade them about. You’re my partner,” Shiro said. He would say it as many times as it took for it to sink in. He would not let the small-minded thoughts of the court interfere with his chances of winning over Keith’s heart. 

Shiro knew that Keith had a wild passion and fire inside of him and that this shyness and insecurity only stemmed from being so suddenly thrust into such a different environment. He liked to think part of the hesitation came from Keith not wanting to do anything that could cause Shiro harm at court. He was certain that in a couple of weeks when Keith learned more about the people here and how the court functioned that he would settle in and start forging his own path. 

And Shiro would be on hand to support him in whatever path he chose and gently steer him away from any that would anger Sendak. Though he doubted that Keith would have any plans that would intentionally upset the court or Sendak it was still possible to make innocent mistakes. 

“And how long do you think it will take the court to believe that? Especially when you and the tailor thought this was a good outfit,” Keith plucked at a billowing sleeve. 

Shiro chuckled and kissed his cheek. “It’s quite a popular style for young noblemen right now. They enjoy blending Galran and Terran fashion. I think you pull it off quite stunningly.” He hoped Keith would come to enjoy clothes and fashion some more so he could talk Keith into letting the tailor dress him in a few of the more radical clothing suggestions he had. He might never get any work done if Keith wore some of them but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Of course, he might also have to murder anyone who looked at Keith with lust in their eyes if he wore those outfits outside of their rooms but he was sure Sendak wouldn’t care overly much. 

“So you say… but it still feels silly,” Keith said. 

“At least you like your boots.” 

“I do like my boots,” Keith admitted and turned his head to catch Shiro’s lips with his own.

They broke apart as a throat cleared and they looked over to see Matt in the doorway. 

“Keith! Let me introduce you to my childhood friend, Matt,” Shiro said, pulling Keith away from the mirror and toward Matt. 

“Matt, this is Keith. Please treat him better than you do me.” Shiro nudged Keith in front of him so he could properly meet Matt. He hoped that they got along and that Keith could relax and find a friend in Matt. 

“Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet one of Shiro’s friends,” Keith said, words coming out a little more cautiously than usual. 

“It’s good to meet you, too. I’ve had to listen to Shiro talk about you for months now so it’s good to finally put a face to the name,” Matt said and grabbed one of Keith’s hands to shake it. 

Keith looked startled at Matt’s words but composed himself enough to shake Matt’s hand back. 

“Uhh… Shiro didn’t mention if you had any titles… I don’t want to offend you.”

“Yeah, apparently once you’re a duke you don’t think any other title is worth acknowledging,” Matt said with a teasing grin in Shiro’s direction. Shiro should have known that letting Matt meet Keith would just lead to Matt finding numerous ways to tease him but maybe it would make Keith see him as a person and not just a noble. 

“Matt’s the son of a baron so he’s often addressed as lord. His father is actually quite important to the court as he has a sharp mind and is good at solving various problems that come up by inventing different things. Matt and his sister seem poised to follow the family’s legacy of inventors, too,” Shiro explained. 

Keith looked closely at Matt for a long moment before his eyes went wide. “You’re a Holt!” He blurted out and then blushed as he realized what he’d just done. 

“Uhh yeah. You know us?” Matt asked. 

“Your family created the aqueduct system that transformed the city and did away with numerous outbreaks of diseases in the poorer areas,” Keith said. He seemed genuinely impressed. 

“Oh yeah. That was my great-great grandmother’s invention. It’s what got us the title actually. We were pretty much just commoners working for the palace before that. So we still aren’t overly fussed about protocols and everything,” Matt said. 

“So it’s okay if I just call you Matt?” Keith asked. 

If Shiro didn’t know how much Keith enjoyed being with him, despite his reluctance at times, he would be worried that Keith would be charmed by Matt and want to date him instead. Shiro wished he could share his own impressive deeds to see that impressed look on Keith’s face directed at him. 

“Matt’s more than fine. Do you have an interest in inventions?” Matt asked. 

“Not really. But I like helping people and everyone always talks about how the Holt ideas always help others. It’s impressive.” 

“Really? We can swing by the labs and visit my parents. I’m sure they’d love to show you around. Maybe get your opinions on some things,” Matt said enthusiastically. 

“What? No. I shouldn’t. Wouldn’t I be in the way? And I don’t think I’d be able to be useful for anything,” Keith said looking a bit flustered. 

“The Holts are always happy to share their ideas with people who are interested in them. And it’s not every day they can ask someone from the city how life is for them. I’m sure they’ll appreciate your input,” Shiro said. 

He stepped up behind Keith and put his arms around him to hold him to his chest and gave a happy sigh when Keith relaxed back into the hold instead of just freezing up like he did at other shows of public affection. 

“If you’re sure I won’t be in the way, it could be nice to see what they’re doing and meet your parents,” Keith said. 

Matt grinned and gave a nod. “It’ll be fun. And then maybe I’ll show you around the library. I’m sure my terror of a sister is lurking there. She’s up to something. I just don’t know what yet. Maybe you can figure it out,” Matt said with a slightly manic look in his eyes that would have scared Shiro if he didn’t know that in the end, Matt would make sure that Keith got back to his rooms in one piece. 

It was actually probably good that Matt wanted to bring Keith to meet his family and show him some of the areas of the palace that weren’t often frequented by the more closed-minded of the nobles. 

“Well it seems you have a busy day planned out. I guess I should let you get to it and I’ll see you both at dinner.” Shiro turned Keith in his arms enough to give him a kiss goodbye and then nudged him toward Matt. 

“Sounds good. I’ll keep him out of trouble for you,” Matt said as he opened the door and gestured for Keith to head out. 

Keith who was still looking a bit flushed from the kiss, gave him a wave goodbye before walking to the door. 

“I’m actually hoping Keith will keep you out of trouble,” Shiro said to Matt causing his friend to laugh. 

“Come on Keith. Let me show you the best parts of the palace,” Matt said as he closed the door behind him. 

Shiro sighed. He wished he could go with them. But he had his own work to do and a summons from Sendak that couldn’t be ignored. He wondered just what work Sendak had for him this time and hoped it wouldn’t take him away from the city when he was still introducing Keith to palace life. 

-0-0-0-0-

Keith watched Shiro breathe for longer than needed before he slowly began working his way out of his hold and out of the bed. He was thankful that tonight wasn’t one where Shiro stirred and asked him where he was going. He stayed the night more often than not these days but wasn’t sure yet if tonight would be one of them. 

Tonight, he planned on completing his mission from Kolivan to take out Shiromori. Due to all of the tours and dates Shiro had taken him on, he knew the palace better than ever and even the insipid tea parties with other courtiers had given him more information for tonight’s task. 

Padding softly across the room to the chest and closet that held his clothes, Keith carefully plucked out what he wanted and started getting dressed. He was thankful he had prepared them before Shiro had returned to his rooms for the evening. The moon and stars were dim making it hard for even him to see well. 

Once he was dressed he checked his supplies and confirmed he had the generic knife on hand that he had lifted from a passing footpad in the city. The Blade’s knives were too unique and valuable to leave behind and since Kolivan had told him to make it count, he would leave the knife in the doomed Earl’s chest to leave no doubt what had transpired. 

Satisfied, he gave the bed one last look and listened carefully for any change in breathing. When he couldn’t detect any, he moved to the door and opened it just enough to slip out. If things went well, he should be back within the hour and nobody the wiser that he was ever gone. If he was sighted, he’d head home like he still did often enough and hopefully, still nobody would be suspicious of him. Anything worse than that option wasn’t worth thinking of. He’d done enough nighttime jobs to be confident in his skills and he’d make sure this mission was a success. 

\----

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Keith cursed in his head as he dashed down the hall. He hoped the twists and turns of this area of the palace and the general darkness of the halls delayed the guards enough so he could get to Shiro’s rooms without being seen.

He spared a quick glance behind him and not seeing anyone, slipped into Shiro’s rooms and closed the door as quietly as he could given his shaken state He then dashed through the reception rooms to Shiro’s private bedroom. 

It was a risk. He doubted Shiro would stay asleep the whole time he was getting rid of the blood on himself and his clothes but with the guards on high alert and the word going out that there was a murderer on the loose in the palace, he couldn’t risk going anywhere. Even the secret passages that weren’t all that secret would be too dangerous to use. 

He tried to be quiet as he started moving around Shiro’s rooms, but his heart was racing and his hands weren’t as steady as they should be so he ended up stumbling over nearly every piece of furniture in his path and cursing himself for it. 

Keith was disappointed but not at all surprised when the light beside Shiro’s bed flickered to life. “Keith? What’s go-” Keith could tell the exact moment that Shiro’s eyes adjusted to the light and saw that he wasn’t only dressed but splattered with blood. 

“Keith! What happened?! Are you alright?” Shiro said jumping out of bed and going up to Keith to start patting him down gently. 

“It’s not mine,” Keith said trying to get away from Shiro’s hands so he could get his bloodstained jacket off. 

“What do you mean? Whose is it? Why were you dressed in the middle of the night?” Shiro asked. 

Keith could see the gears turning in Shiro’s head as he woke up more and Keith wanted to at least look semi-presentable if he had to make a run for it from Shiro and ended up in the halls again. He was actually amazed the Champion hadn’t attacked him yet but maybe he was still trying to wake up and process. 

And that’s when all of Keith’s luck really gave out. 

The loud warning sirens of the palace started blasting. 

“Keith. What did you do?” Shiro asked, voice low and serious. But surprisingly, the champion didn’t make to grab him. Instead of intense, dangerous eyes swept over him again, as if taking him in for the first time. 

“I... I need to get clean. They’re going to start checking rooms,” Keith said. Not quite ready to admit to anything and maybe wanting to test just how far Shiro’s loyalties to him went before he confessed to murdering a peer of the realm. 

Shiro glanced toward the door and then back at Keith. “You’re right. They’ll at least knock for me but they also won’t wait forever to check. Strip. Anything with even a hint of blood give to me,” Shiro said. 

“Okay,” Keith said and then blinked stupidly as Shiro turned his back on him and walked to the fireplace to stoke the coals back up to a proper fire, adding wood to get it going.

Shaking himself back into action, Keith stripped and tossed his pants, jacket, and gloves toward Shiro. His boots were thankfully clean and he dashed to the closet to put them away.

“Hopefully those will burn before anyone comes looking. Now let’s get you washed up. You have some blood on your…” Shiro abruptly stopped talking and Keith froze where he was. Even with the noise of the warning sirens, he could hear voices and the clanking of guards in Shiro’s outer rooms and now calling for him. 

Keith had a moment to panic about whether or not he left blood on any of the doors, but even in his haste he couldn’t have been that careless, could he have been?

He was looking at the door in fear and trying to remember if he’d pulled off the gloves already or not and if he’d had blood on his hands when Shiro grabbed him and tossed him on the bed. 

Keith made a noise of surprise that Shiro didn’t bother to try and quiet and when he looked up at him, he froze at the sight of Shiro with a knife. “W-what?” He asked.

“I’m going to help you. But we’re going to have to put on a show. We’re going to play into my darker reputation.” 

That was all the warning Keith got before his shirt was ripped open and his smallclothes were tugged down and off his legs. And of course, this was when he noticed the flecks of blood on his otherwise perfectly white shirt. It seemed like Shiro had already seen that and the specks of blood on his neck and cheek. But he didn’t seem phased by it. 

And then Keith realized just what Shiro was up to. The position, the knife, the show he wanted to put on. “Do it,” Keith said giving his permission. 

Shiro leaned down to kiss him and despite the situation, Keith kissed back, running his hands along all of Shiro’s still sleep warmed, naked skin he could reach. 

When the kiss ended, Shiro leaned back and made several small quick cuts along Keith’s chest, just enough to make them bleed. Keith barely felt them, though they stung as Shiro drew a finger across them, using it to spread blood around his chest and making sure to smudge the blood already staining his skin from Shiromori. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispered in some sort of plea. For what he didn’t know. His mind and body were equally confused as to what was happening and what he should be feeling. Fear, arousal, thankfulness, any mixture of those and others he couldn’t even name. 

“You’re so good for me, pet,” Shiro said, voice pitched in a way to be intimate yet projecting at the same time. 

Keith wasn’t fond of the nickname but the tone and those words made him whimper slightly. They both enjoyed being very good to each other in bed and getting suitably praised for it. 

“How many more can you take?” Shiro wielded the knife with expert accuracy as he flicked a few more shallow cuts along his arms, cutting as smoothly through his shirt fabric as he did his skin. 

Keith gasped and knowing this was all for show and that their audience was about to arrive he writhed under Shiro and arched up to rub against him. That’s when he noticed that Shiro had been stroking himself with his other hand, committed to playing the part of a sadistic lover and being aroused. 

“So good. You look so pretty in red, pet. Will you bleed some more for me?” Shiro asked, voice definitely aimed more at the door than him. 

“Your grace… please,” Keith whined, playing along. 

There was a knock at the door, a delayed knock since they’d both heard the guards not so quietly get into position in the other room. 

“What is it?” Shiro yelled with anger at the door. He dropped his hand from his now prominent erection and reached for one of Keith’s wrists, bringing it above his head. Keith brought his other up beside it and Shiro gave him a nod before adjusting his hold to look like he was pinning both down. 

“Your Grace, there’s been an incident in the palace. We’re on high alert and we’ve been sent to check on you,” The guard called through the door. 

“I’m busy,” Shiro yelled. And if Keith didn’t have a front-row view for the amazing eye roll he did at the guard’s clear lies then he would have believed that Shiro was truly annoyed at being disturbed in the middle of the night. 

“Your Grace, surely you’ve heard the sirens. It’s a matter of urgency. If you don’t open the door, we shall be forced to do it ourselves.” 

“Then do it. I don’t care,” Shiro said. Keith saw him spare a look toward the fire before leaning down to kiss him. 

The guards hesitated but Keith heard the moment they opened the door and filed in. He then heard the exact moment they realized just what their duke was up to. Keith would have loved to have seen their faces at that moment but Shiro was busy trying to devour his mouth and Keith’s eyes had slid closed in reaction. He made sure to squirm under him and act as if he was trying and failing to free his arms. 

After longer than Keith expected, a guard cleared his throat and took a step closer to the bed. 

“Your Grace, please. I need just a moment of your time.” 

Shiro groaned in frustration as he pulled back and looked over at the guards, acting surprisingly unbothered by not only being caught nude but also aroused and ravishing his lover. “What is it? And it better be good. Are the Queen and Lord Sendak safe?” He asked. 

“Yes, Your Grace. They’re both fine and well. But Earl Shiromori has been found murdered. The guards spotted someone suspicious leaving his rooms and have yet to find them. We’ve been tasked with checking all rooms and asking all inhabitants where they’ve been all night,” The guard said. 

Keith was rather impressed at his composure when dealing with the Champion, especially given his current state, but he supposed they did work for Sendak and you had to have a certain constitution to survive that. 

“Obviously I’ve been occupied all night,” Shiro said. He dragged the fingers of his hand not holding onto Keith’s wrists down his throat and up to his lips where Keith dutifully sucked them into his mouth. It gave him an excuse to not talk. 

“Your Grace… there’s blood,” The guard said. He sounded less confident as he pointed that out. Probably because nobody actually wanted the Champion to be the culprit since then they’d have to try and subdue him. 

“Of course there is. That’s what happens when you play with a knife in bed.” Shiro nodded to the knife that was currently resting on the bed beside them. “Have none of you ever played with a bit of pain to bring out the pleasure?” He sounded so disappointed in the fact that they hadn’t and Keith was glad the fingers in his mouth kept him from laughing at that. A couple swats to his ass or a bit of rough tugging to his hair was about as much pain as he liked with his pleasure but it seemed the Champion liked a whole lot more. 

“Uhhh… I’m sorry, sir. I can’t say I have. But you were the one who did this?” The guard asked. 

“I did. And I had him begging for more before you interrupted the mood. It’s going to take hours to get him worked back up to how I like again,” Shiro said with a long sigh. He finally let go of Keith’s wrists though he kept him on the bed where they had been pinned. “And I suppose it will be hours before I get the chance to do so.” 

“Apologies, Your Grace, but Lord Sendak has requested your expertise,” The guard said. 

“Fine. Get out. I’ll head to the earl’s rooms as soon as I’m dressed. Finish your checks in this wing and don’t forget to look in on the servants. My butler keeps a room off of the sitting room,” Shiro said. 

“Yes, Your Grace. We have several teams working this wing,” The guard said. Several of the guards had wandered out, no doubt to talk with the butler. 

Shiro turned back to Keith and finally pulled out his fingers to run them through Keith’s hair, mussing it up further. “Hmmm what to do with you? Should I tie you up until I get back? Make you kneel on the floor and wait for me? What do you think, Pet?” Shiro asked. 

“Whatever you want, Your Grace. I’m yours,” Keith said, putting on his most subservient and lovestruck voice. The sparkle in Shiro’s eye meant he probably sounded ridiculous but he hoped the guards believed it. 

“Well you’ve pleased me so far tonight, pet. Why don’t you clean yourself up and get some rest. We can start fresh when I get back. I like having a clean slate to work with.” 

The point was clear. Keith was not to go anywhere until he was back and he should make sure he cleaned away any and all remaining evidence of his involvement in tonight’s murder. 

Keith nodded and then risked moving a hand from above his head to run it along Shiro’s chest. “I’ll miss you, Your Grace. Please be careful.” 

Shiro laughed and leaned in to give him a hard bruising kiss. “Silly, pet. It’s not me you need to worry about. Or yourself. I’ll leave a guard posted on the door of my suite.” 

Keith didn’t know if those words were meant to be a threat or reassurance so he nodded and hoped he looked flushed and thankful. 

“Guard, leave someone here. I want my pet kept safe. Who knows where that interloper has gone or if they have more ill intent planned,” Shiro said glancing over at the man who was clearly the leader of the team. 

“Yes, Your Grace. I’ll leave Luxoney behind.” 

“Good. Now, didn’t I tell you to get out? Or do you all have a voyeuristic kink I should be aware of?” 

“Ah, my apologies, sir. We’ll leave you now,” He gave a small bow and then retreated out of the room with the other guards, the last closing the door tightly behind him. 

“Now, pet. Don’t look so sad. I’ll be back soon to make you beg prettily before the sun is up,” Shiro said loudly. He then raised his brows at Keith and when he was sure Keith was watching closely he smacked his hands together and Keith made sure to let out a gasp. 

Shiro winked and slapped his hands together several times quickly. “Your Grace! Ah! Please! I’ll be good!” Keith said in a voice that sounded desperate only because he was barely holding on to his laughter. 

Shiro leaned in close to him, his lips pressed right up to his ear. “I’m sorry about the cuts. But I won’t apologize for the guard. Shiromori was a bastard and deserved what he got. So your secret is safe with me but I will have you tell me what I want to know when I get back.” He gave Keith’s earlobe a light nip before drawing back to look directly at him. 

They held each other’s gaze for a long time as if they could somehow answer all of their own questions through that connection. Finally, Keith gave a nod. “I’ll be here, Shiro. Thank you,” He said, his voice barely even a whisper. 

“Get cleaned and then get some rest. You’ll need it.” Shiro said, his voice back to a normal volume, his words meant for both Keith and the guards that were undoubtedly still listening in.

As Shiro sat up, he let his hands brush down Keith’s chest, careful of the cuts he had made though they had already stopped bleeding. Sliding off of the bed, he gave Keith’s leg a final pat before heading to a small attached room that held his clothes. 

Keith lay where he was on the bed where Shiro left him like he imagined a good pet or a bed warmer would. He also wasn’t sure what to think about that whole encounter. Shiro, the Champion, had saved him. He had quickly helped him destroy the evidence and risked himself and certainly his reputation by providing an alibi all without knowing for sure just what Keith had done and then why Keith had done it.

Shiro still didn’t know if Keith was a danger to the Queen, Lord Sendak, or even himself and yet he was trusting him to stay in his rooms. Yes, he was posting a guard but that wasn’t really an obstacle if he really wanted to leave and he was sure Shiro knew that. He already killed one man, why not another? 

If he was so inclined, he could take the knife that Shiro left beside him and finish off the duke in the closet before the guards outside the door could stop him. But Shiro had left the knife without even a second thought. There was trust in that. Trust in everything he’d done tonight. Even the guard protected him as much as it caged him. 

When Shiro came back from his fruitless hunting, Keith knew he’d have to answer a lot of questions but he also had just as many for Shiro. His actions tonight had not been those of a dutiful Champion.

He looked back to the closet just as Shiro stepped out, dressed impeccably for someone who was dragged out of bed and had kept his butler busy answering questions instead of helping him dress. 

Shiro noticed Keith watching him and walked back over to the bed. “Try not to think too hard,” He said. “We’ll finish things when I get back and we won’t stop until we’re both satisfied and content. Understand?” 

Keith wasn’t sure he did. At least not yet. But he at least understood that Shiro didn’t mean him harm. “Yes, your grace,” He said.

“Good. Take care. And don’t even think of coming while I’m gone. I’ll know,” He said. He then laughed at the face Keith was making. 

“Be good,” Shiro added on. He then gave Keith a quick kiss before turning to leave. 

When Shiro opened the door, he nearly stepped on the guard standing there and immediately barked at him and the other guards to stop being gossiping ladies and get back to work. 

Keith was going to take a long bath and figure out just what words from Shiro were meant for him and which were meant only for the guards. And then he was going to plan exactly what he was going to say when Shiro asked about Shiromori. He didn’t think he could risk the Blades. Just because Shiro had saved him, it didn’t mean his loyalty would stretch to all of those in the Galra rebel faction. 

At least with Shiromori being such a well-known creep he could make up some excuse about friends or such being targeted by him and wanting revenge. 

Keith hummed to himself as he slid off the bed and toward Shiro’s bathroom that had a tub that filled with water directly from the natural hot springs that ran under the city. He would tell Shiro a good amount of the truth without revealing how he was involved with a rebel group. He would just have to think of a suitable story to motivate him instead of it just being Kolivan’s orders. But with how much he knew about Shiromori and the horrible things he did, he knew it wouldn’t be hard. 

Shiro may look at him differently after tonight, but he didn’t think his cover was ruined. Perhaps it could even lead them down the path of Shiro one day being trusted with all of Keith’s secrets and becoming a blade himself. 

Liking that idea, even if it was a bit fanciful, Keith slid into the tub and thought about all that had happened tonight and just what he would tell Shiro and what answers he wanted from him.


	3. Chapter 3

The day following the incident had been filled with more conversation than the two of them had ever had but by the end of it, they had both seemed satisfied. Shiromori wasn’t liked by Shiro and he knew some of what the Earl had done. Though he had been suitably appalled when Keith had shared a true story of people being kidnapped from neighbourhoods near him to be shipped away and sold like cattle. He knew the details of one such victim well enough to spin it out that she was a childhood friend and that finding her kidnapped had led him to learn even more about what Shiromori had done. He added that seeing him so smug around the palace had been too much and that he couldn’t let it stand. 

The fact that the job had ended so sloppily was embarrassing to Keith but also helpful in selling his story that it had been a crime of passion and vengeance and not something he did regularly. 

Shiro’s explanations for everything he did had been sweet and centered on trusting Keith and the feelings he had toward him being stronger than the loyalty he had to the kingdom in this instance. The fact that he had been tempted more than once to stab the Earl himself had certainly helped. 

It was sweet. As was the way Shiro watched him the next few days as if worried he might suddenly be arrested or fall apart about killing someone. Or maybe Shiro was just concerned he might snap and kill him, too. 

But Shiro hadn’t stopped him when he said he needed to visit home for a few days and when he came back, everything seemed to be as they were before the incident. Perhaps even better than before, as Keith felt he could trust Shiro more and that the Champion would choose him over the crown or Lord Sendak. And Keith rather thought that Shiro liked being seen as a protector and not just the Champion. 

He hadn’t enjoyed having to tell Kolivan about this mission but after reassuring them about Shiro’s actions, his mother and Kolivan had seemed more thoughtful than fearful. It was embarrassing just how badly he had failed but knowing that the Champion could be an ally or at least not an enemy was valuable intel. 

Even though staying with Shiro was easier following the incident, Keith still wasn’t fond of the people at the palace or all of the court customs and rules. The clothes that Shiro had bought for him were still a bit ridiculous and he certainly didn’t fail to notice that more and more clothes kept appearing despite their deal to not buy that many. It seemed Shiro and his tailor were far too excited about dressing him up. 

The only upside was the way Shiro’s eyes devoured him whenever he tried something new on. It had actually led to one shirt being absolutely ruined before he could even wear it out for the first time and Keith couldn’t say he was upset about it at all. 

He also thought Matt was pretty cool. He could be a bit much at times, but his family was nice and he really did have respect for the Holts. Their legacy was amazing and what the family was working on these days was just as impressive. They’d even had Keith help with some things the few times he’d visited their labs. 

He just wished the rest of the nobles were half as cool as them. When he was with Shiro they were easy enough to ignore even if a lot of them didn’t bother trying to be subtle about their looks of derision or jealousy directed his way. The words were even worse but Keith took his cues from Shiro and if didn’t outwardly react to them. 

Of course, he couldn’t be with Shiro all of the time and he also couldn’t hide in Shiro’s rooms forever or keep avoiding it all by working at the shop. Besides, cowering wasn’t really part of Keith’s personality. So he sometimes found himself accepting an invitation to a small gathering for tea and snacks with nobles that Shiro considered friendly and safe. Of course about five minutes into the gathering he was wishing it was in his personality to hide and avoid everyone. 

While they were often polite to him, it was clear that these nobles had no idea how to treat him or what he was to Shiro and Keith really didn’t know what to say to them. So after a bit of awkwardness, the topics usually shifted to gossip. And while his blade training made him appreciate the easy way in which they divulged information, though how factual it was remained to be seen, the rest of him just really wished for enough time to pass so he could make his excuses and leave. There was only so much mindless banter he could handle. 

The gossip was sort of fun but the talk about upcoming social events, latest clothing trends, and proper etiquette talk was too much to handle. He had just escaped one such gathering where at least the cakes had been good even if the conversation hadn’t been when Shiro found him. 

“Your grace,” He said, doing a much better imitation of a courtly bow than he had several weeks ago. Keith knew Shiro didn’t expect him to do it but he also knew that other people around them did. Besides, he knew it secretly turned Shiro on when he called him that and he made sure to put the perfect amount of respectful yet flirty inflection in his voice. 

He might not get how to do tea and gossip but he did know how to play his lover like an expert. 

“Keith,” Shiro said, voice low and eyes smouldering as he took him in. He then shook his head a little and held out a hand, seduction gone and all business. That was odd. 

“What’s going on?” Keith asked. Shiro was still supposed to be in meetings and usually, if he escaped, he dragged Keith off on a date or to the bedroom. Their courting wasn’t exactly by the books and Keith didn’t complain at all since he couldn’t imagine waiting to get Shiro naked and in bed. 

“A meeting has been called by the Queen. Everyone in the palace is to attend,” Shiro said. Keith got the impression that it was Sendak who called the meeting and the Queen just relayed the orders. It was no secret that it was the Galra who ran their kingdom since the war. Most just chose to pretend they didn’t so as not to cause trouble. Especially since for commoners, not much had changed since the Galra had taken over. 

“Is there something wrong?” Keith asked. He could tell Shiro was tense as he led him, arm in arm, down the hall toward the grand throne room that was also used as the ballroom for extravagant parties. Shiro had protected him the night of the murder and the investigation had unsurprisingly turned up a lot on the Earl but little on who had killed him. They had more suspects than the year did days. But that didn’t mean that he was in the clear. A guard could have gotten a look at his face and had seen him wandering around with Shiro and put two and two together. 

“Not for us. But an issue has made itself known. I shouldn’t say anything but I don’t want you to get nervous or panic. Just remember that Sendak has nothing against you and know how much you mean to me,” Shiro said. 

That was ominous but Keith nodded. “I’ll remember. Though you aren’t doing much to make me not worry.” 

“I’m sorry. It will be over swiftly and then I’ll escort you back to our rooms,” Shiro said. 

Keith noticed that Shiro said ‘our rooms’ and not ‘my rooms’ which was sweet but also slightly worrying since clearly Shiro was moving Keith into his rooms in his head, and probably in reality with how many things Keith had there now. 

“Alright. I trust you,” Keith said. And it was true. Even though he knew that Shiro was an enemy to the Blade, he couldn’t help but trust Shiro after that night. 

“Thank you,” Shiro said. Ignoring the other courtiers making their way to the throne room, Shiro pulled Keith off to the side of the hall and kissed him.

Keith opened his mouth to suggest they join the others in the room but Shiro just took advantage of it to deepen the kiss, his tongue gliding against Keith’s in a sensual dance that Keith wanted to feel in bed on different parts of his body. 

“Shiro,” Keith sighed as the other pulled away, leaving him feeling flushed and breathless. 

Shiro looked a little flushed himself but mostly smug. The bastard. 

“Come. We don’t want to keep the Queen waiting.” 

“Of course,” Keith muttered. And was too annoyed with Shiro kissing him like that right before an important gathering to realize he was being led through the crowd to the front. It wasn’t until they had paused before the raised dais where a throne sat and the imposing Sendak stood that Keith remembered to feel nervous and not just flustered and annoyed from the kiss. 

Clearly, Shiro was more sneaky than Keith gave him credit for. He elbowed Shiro lightly before unhooking his arm from Shiro’s to smooth down his clothes. Suddenly he was thankful that Shiro and his tailor liked playing dress-up with him. Even if his manners could use some polish, he’d at least look like he belonged at a quick glance. 

“Stop fidgeting. You’ll be fine. Just bow like me when the Queen comes in, okay?” Shiro whispered. 

Keith forced his hands to still at his side and took a deep breath to center himself before nodding. As they waited for the Queen, Keith’s eyes slid from the throne to Sendak standing beside it. He was an impressive Galran specimen, tall, broad, dressed in finery but so clearly capable of using the sword attached to his hip. The large fluffy ears seemed out of place on a face that looked that stern. 

As he was examining Sendak’s face, he realized that Sendak’s gaze was locked on him. After startling slightly, he quickly looked away and bowed his head deferentially. It was bad enough that Sendak already knew he existed thanks to Shiro talking to Sendak about him, the last thing he wanted to do was to draw more of Sendak’s attention. It was dangerous enough being Shiro’s lover while performing his Blade duties. He didn’t need to add friend of Sendak, or whatever, to the list. 

He was just about to risk a glance back to see if he was still being stared at when the Queen’s arrival was announced. Everyone executed a perfect bow and Keith was left shakily copying the one Shiro did though he was sure that his own should be deeper than that from a Duke. 

After a long moment, where Keith was beginning to wonder just how long they were all going to stay like this a surprisingly strong voice echoed out over the hall. “Rise. And we thank you all for coming today. We will not keep you with frivolities. We have received alarming news that one among us has been carrying out depraved acts that go against not only moral decency but the laws set by the crown. We shall not stand for it. Lord Advisor Sendak, if you would?” Queen Sanda said. 

Keith watched with interest. He’d seen the queen from afar a few times but never heard her speak. For someone with no power she certainly still held herself like she actually ruled and wasn’t just a puppet. But then she also so easily passed the burden of handling problems over to Sendak without even a trace of anger in her eyes that Keith could see. 

Either Queen Sanda was an amazing actor biding her time to reclaim her power or she was lost to the Galra influence over her and they would have to consider replacing her if they ever managed to free their kingdom from Galra rule. 

“Thank you, your majesty. It’s true. We have discovered that one of the nobles among you has been trading in lives and plotting not only against the throne but your Galran allies. Duke Shirogane,” Sendak called out. 

For a moment, Keith’s heart leapt to his throat as Shiro’s name was called out. Had Shiro been acting out as a slave trader? None of their intel had pointed to the duke and Keith was around him so much these days that surely he would have noticed clandestine meetings. 

But then he realized that no, Shiro wasn’t the culprit but being tasked with the job of fetching the man in question. Shiro gave a nod to Sendak before turning and looking over the audience. Keith knew which man was involved before Shiro even moved toward him by the way the man’s body stiffened and how he started to make his way to the exit. But before he could move more than three steps, Shiro was on him. There was a short scuffle that Shiro won easily and then he was hauling the snivelling nobleman up from the audience to the dais. 

The crowd let out shocked murmurs and Keith could hear both worry and excitement over what was about to happen to their fellow lord. Keith found the public spectacle a little off-putting. But even with his short time at the palace, he knew how much the nobles thrived on it.

When Shiro turned back to the crowd, it wasn’t the face of Shiro his lover and kind Duke he saw but instead the feared Champion he heard gossiped about among the courtiers and the commoners. It sent a chill down his spine at how cold and distant that look was. 

This was why Shiro told him all of those things before they came here. He knew what he was going to have to do and how it would look to Keith who had never seen this side of him before.

Instead of being scared, Keith was intrigued. He’d heard plenty of stories about the champion, some he knew to be true and some so ridiculous that they had to be false. And he knew it was why using Shiro as his in to the palace was risky but surprisingly, in their months of rendezvous, he’d never been given cause to associate Shiro with the Champion. 

When Sendak stepped up beside them, a hush fell over the audience. “Lord Miltok, for trafficking in slavery, espionage, and acts against the kingdom and the Galra you are to be put to death immediately. Your family shall be stripped of their titles, land, and money, and they will be thankful we do not take their lives. “Lord Shirogane,” Sendak said. He gave Shiro a nod and then stepped back, his eyes focused on Miltok. 

“Say your prayers, Lord Miltok. Though I don’t think they will help you much,” Shiro said, his tone low and lethal. He pulled his sword free from its scabbard at his side and swung it in a manner that played to the crowd. 

Keith could see Miltok’s lips moving but whether he was praying, begging, or just blabbering, he couldn’t say. Though if it was prayers, he never had a chance to finish them. 

Shiro spun swiftly, his sword piercing Miltok’s heart and holding there a moment as he looked the lord in the eyes and then pulled it free, stepping back before any blood or Miltok’s falling body could touch him. He flicked his sword, some of the blood flying off of it before reaching for the black handkerchief in his jacket pocket. He wiped down his sword, and let the dirtied fabric fall onto Miltok, the square landing to cover most of his face.

There had been gasps at the sudden execution but now the hall was deadly quiet and the sound of Shiro sheathing his sword seemed to echo around them. They all watched as Shiro gave a sharp and low bow to both the Queen and Sendak before stepping down off the dais. 

“Remember, the laws of the land apply to everyone within the kingdom, not just the commoners,” The Queen said. With a final hard look at the assembled crowd, she stood and swept out of the room. 

Sendak didn’t even bother giving anyone a look except for Shiro who he nodded to and then strode off out of a different door. Once he left, the spell of quiet broke and the noise of everyone chattering at once seemed almost deafening. He heard talk about what Miltok was really like, or how would his poor family survive now, and even talk about Shiro as the Champion and executioner. Those words were spoken in a mixture of awe and fear. But having heard the way those at the palace spoke of Shiro he wasn’t surprised by it. Though it was bold of them to talk so openly where Shiro could hear. 

“Keith, let us retire,” Shiro said as he gently took his elbow. 

Keith startled a bit at the touch but then relaxed into it not wanting Shiro to think he was scared of him. He knew Shiro was dangerous, seeing proof of it didn’t change that other than to demonstrate just how lethal he could be. In fact, Keith was rather impressed with Shiro. There was zero hesitation and the skill in which he dealt with Miltok was swift and efficient. 

“Alright. We need to get your sword properly cleaned,” Keith said. 

He saw some of the tension leave Shiro’s shoulders at his words and they walked steadily out of the room and then toward Shiro’s rooms. And Keith made sure to keep his head held high. He wouldn’t let any of the incessant gossip of the palace even hint that he was scared of Shiro. 

“I’m sorry you had to witness that,” Shiro said, breaking the silence, of the door to his rooms closed behind them.

“It’s fine. You can see all sorts of things in the seedier parts of town and the war wasn’t that long ago,” Keith said with a shrug. They were both true enough and believable excuses as to why seeing someone murdered in front of him didn’t worry him. 

“Maybe… but those things aren’t done by someone you share a bed with… I’d understand if you were uncomfortable doing that now,” Shiro said, voice strained. 

Keith had the sudden realization that a past lover clearly had had a problem with the gentle Shiro also being the cold-hearted Champion and Keith wanted to find out who and smack them upside the head for being so stupid. 

It was strange that even after mostly living together at the palace that Keith could have still been convinced that Shiro was as evil as Sendak and had to be stopped if they were to take down the Galra but witnessing Shiro easily murdering a man on command made him believe that Shiro wasn’t evil. The kind-hearted nature was clearly who Shiro truly was. He didn’t quite know how the Champion came to be and if it was just a persona he slipped into as part of his duties to the crown and Galra or something he enjoyed but didn’t wish to acknowledge, but it was just one small part of Shiro, that he was sure of. 

“Was he truly guilty of those crimes?” Keith asked. He’d have to confirm with Kolivan later but he was sure that Miltok had been named in the previous papers he’d collected from the palace that spoke of illegal trading in drugs and humans. Miltok would have likely been on is own hit list soon if he hadn’t died today. 

“Yes. That and more but Sendak and Sanda both like to keep things concise when dealing with the gathered nobles. There can be no room for doubt or dissent among their ranks,” Shiro said. 

Keith noted that Shiro didn’t use either of their titles and once again wondered just how much power Shiro truly wielded in the kingdom or if his lack of respect meant something else. It was dangerous to assume though. And he already knew that his mother and Kolivan would say his intimate relationship with Shiro was clouding his judgement of the Champion but he trusted his instincts. 

“Then I’m not upset to see him dead. Maybe surprised by how swiftly it all happened. But I’m glad he’s no longer able to hurt others,” Keith said. 

“It truly doesn’t bother you?” Shiro looked at him, eyes large and hopeful. 

“It only bothers me in that it bothers you,” Keith said. Shiro was good at being the Champion but it seemed he didn’t get enjoyment out of it, at least not afterward. 

“I don’t care about dispatching those that deserve it but I hate being asked to perform like that,” Shiro admitted. 

“You told me a few weeks ago that we’re all performing here. And at least you’re good at it. I spilled tea all over some baroness’ table yesterday,” Keith said. 

That made Shiro smile and he shook his head fondly at Keith before hesitantly reaching out to him. 

Keith closed the distance and pressed up against him, raising a hand to gently cup his face and pull him in for a kiss. 

Shiro gave a soft sigh as Keith pulled back, the last of the tension draining from those shoulders. “Thank you.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Keith said. 

“Thank you anyway,” Shiro said and leaned in for another kiss. 

There was a knock at the door that kept them from going any further and Shiro’s butler’s head appeared as he opened it, peering in, likely to make sure nothing untoward was happening in the sitting room. “Your Grace,” He said with a small bow as he fully entered the room. 

“A message has just arrived from Lord Sendak. He requests your presence immediately,” He said. 

“Duty calls. And I suspect whatever it is will keep me out late. If you wish to return to your family’s shop for the night, I’d understand,” Shiro said. And Keith had the feeling that he was actually urging Keith to leave which was weird when he was so often trying to get him to stay. 

Apparently, whatever intrigue was happening in the palace made Shiro wary enough to send Keith away to where he’d likely be safer. He didn’t question what was happening and instead just nodded. He’d share what he knew with the Blades and see if Thace or Ulaz could add anything else to it. 

“Aright. I’m sure they’ll be happy to put me to work,” Keith said with a smile. 

“Don’t work too hard. I’ll want you well rested when I see you again,” Shiro said, his tone flirty though his eyes were more serious than usual. 

“I look forward to it. Now go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return.” He raised his head slightly and Shiro took the hint and gave him a kiss before leaving with his butler. 

Keith sighed. The whole afternoon had been one strange thing after another. But his next course of action was clear, he’d pack up a few things and head home. He didn’t know when Shiro would come to fetch him or send a messenger for him but something about the way they parted made him think it wouldn’t be for a while. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Keith hadn’t expected any contact from Shiro in those first hours or even the first few days. But as the days turned into a week and those turned into several weeks, Keith couldn’t help but worry. 

When his mother and Kolivan noticed, they tried to get him to tell them what was wrong and why he wasn’t spending time at the palace. If he had a falling out with Shiro, it could not only be a threat to his safety but to their missions as they’d have to find someone else to infiltrate the palace. 

All Keith could say was that he thought things were fine between them but that Shiro had been called away for an urgent meeting with Sendak. 

He knew what that meant. They all did, really. It was no secret that the Champion was often sent out of the city to handle problems the Galra advisor had. The people the Champion went to visit were never seen again and rumours about their horrifying demise were carried around the kingdom. 

Keith sighed as he tidied up the shop. It was hard to believe those rumours were talking about the same Shiro he knew. But he had witnessed Shiro murder a fellow noble without hesitation. Shiro also hadn’t thought twice about helping him when he flew into his room covered in blood and confessing to murdering Shiromori. 

Shiro wasn’t just black and white and Keith didn’t mind that. But he also didn’t like the thought of Shiro out in the countryside of the kingdom murdering people who annoyed Sendak and may be allies of the Blades. Keith couldn’t help but wonder when Kolivan would order Keith to take out Shiro. Right now, Shiro was proving useful as a source of information and a way into the palace and disposing of him could also upset the balance that was always so precarious these days in the upper echelons of nobility. 

The Queen was useless and so many nobles and courtiers were scrupulous enough to do whatever was needed to please Sendak without worry about the common folk. Shiro was an outlier. Ruthless and trusted by Sendak as his Champion but still raising his voice in concern over the treatment of the general populace. 

“You’re sighing again, Keith,” Krolia said as she walked into the shop from the back room. 

“Oh, sorry,” Keith mumbled and went back to sweeping. 

“No need to apologize. I’m just worried for you.” She gently took the broom from his hands and set it aside before pulling him into a hug. 

Keith wanted to protest that he was too old for hugs, but it felt nice and the Galra really were quite tactile despite their enjoyment of fighting. “It’s the first time he’s been away this long,” Keith finally said. 

“Hmmm maybe since you’ve started your liaisons with him. But it’s no secret that he’s sent from the city from time to time. Though this time does seem longer than usual. I wish we knew where he went. Sendak has an annoying habit of sending him after allies,” Krolia said, fingers combing through Keith’s hair. 

“Would the Blades kill him while out of the city if they knew where he was?” Keith asked. 

“Oh Keith,” Krolia said, voice filled with motherly concern. Something in his tone must have given him away. “What have you gotten yourself into with him?”

“He’s nice to me…” Keith said by way of explanation. HIs mother had always been good at understanding what wasn’t being said. 

“He works directly for Sendak. So far it’s been better for us to keep him alive but I can’t guarantee that he’ll make it through this anymore than I can promise we’ll all make it through. You should prepare yourself for that,” Krolia said. 

Keith often appreciated how his mother could be so straightforward but right now was one of the few times where he thought he might like to hear something more optimistic. But at least she hadn’t said that the only way to win against the Galra was to remove their Champion. 

“I know,” He said. “I still worry. Especially since things felt off in the palace lately.” He couldn’t explain how exactly or even if it directly tied to his messy assassination but since around that time, there’d been a tension in the air as if something might be happening. 

“Perhaps it’s good that you’ve had a month break of it then. I know we’re anxious to have you back there as another source of information but you won’t do us any good if you’re being watched or arrested.” 

Keith nodded. He still didn’t like that he had lied by omission when it came to explaining what happened the night he had killed Shiromori but he also didn’t think admitting that Shiro had been the one to save him was a wise course of action. 

“I guess I should stop worrying so much… But I hate just sitting around waiting. Kolivan could at least put me on other missions,” Keith said. 

“You know he wants to keep you free in case the Champion does come looking for you. Besides, a break doesn’t hurt when you’re doing deep undercover work,” Krolia said. She ruffled his hair and then gently pulled away. 

Keith took back his broom and bit back a sigh. “I know. I just like be-” The noise of the bell jangling as someone jostled the locked door for the shop made him stop and look toward the front. A loud knock swiftly followed the failed attempt to get in. 

He shared a look with his mom who moved her hand behind her back where she kept her dagger sheathed. She silently slid behind the door out of the outsider’s line of sight. If it was someone dangerous, she’d be ready to take them out. 

Keith kept his broom in his hand since it was a perfectly normal item for a shopkeeper to have on hand but also practical as a fighting staff. “One moment,” He called. 

He unlatched the door and startled as it opened and he saw Shiro on the other side. His eyes grew wide as he took in the angry cut across his face and the bandaged arm in a sling. “Shiro?!” He pushed the door open further and gently took Shiro’s uninjured hand to lead him into the shop. 

Keith noted his mother slipping out of the shop after giving him a nod and he was thankful for being given privacy. Well, the semblance of privacy since he was sure his mother was still keeping an eye on him. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked once he had the door closed again. 

“I was hoping to find you in my chambers when I got back. I understand why you weren’t…. But I wanted to see you,” Shiro said. His voice sounding as rough and tired as he looked. He had obviously cleaned up and put on new clothes before coming to find him but there was little to be done about the cuts, bruises and fatigue still clinging to him. 

“It’s been over a month… another day wouldn’t have hurt. You should be resting,” Keith said. 

“I’ll rest better with you at my side. Like I said, I missed you,” Shiro said. 

“Shiro…” Keith’s eyes traced over all of Shiro’s body, taking in every injury he could see and the ones he only suspected from how Shiro had moved. The cut across the bridge of his nose was going to scar and Keith could only be thankful that it wasn’t just a little bit higher. 

When he realized he’d been staring, he reached out a shaky hand to gently touch the skin just below the still healing cut. “What happened?” He asked softly. 

“A slight accident on my trip. But on the upside, I’ve been given leave from the city to recover at my estates. Perhaps… if it isn’t too forward… well I thought maybe…” Shiro started to reach up with his injured hand to likely rub the back of his neck, a nervous gesture that Keith found cute, but only made the smallest motion before he flinched in pain. “Anyway… I uh.. I was hoping you perhaps might join me… at my estates… in the country. You could meet my brother,” Shiro said in an endearing ramble. 

“You want me to meet your brother?” Keith asked. He found it amusing that Shiro thought that would be the part he cared about when Shiro was standing in front of him looking like he just crawled his way back to the city from the hands of death. 

“Do you not want to meet him? I was thinking… well it’s silly… but I could recover, and we could have some time together… just the two of us. No work, no courtiers… and well… Kuro’s the only family I have,” Shiro said. 

Oh. Now Keith understood. It wasn’t just some random thought but an invitation to meet his family. It was a big step in their relationship being whisked away from the city to spend however long as a special guest at the Shirogane country estate with his family. 

“It sounds nice,” Keith said finally. It wasn’t like he could do his job at the palace when Shiro wasn’t there so it would be better for him to go with Shiro to his estate and solidify things between them. Perhaps there was even something for him to do there. 

“Really? I feared you wouldn’t want me anymore. It’s been so long and I know what happened at the palace must have frightened you and then we had no time to really talk before I was sent off. And now this… I know I’m quite the sight at the moment… but I hope some time away from here will help” 

Shiro seemed so relieved by Keith’s simple answer that Keith couldn’t help but gently tug on the back of his neck to pull him down for a brief kiss. Shiro gave him a soft smile when they pulled apart and Keith had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

“I don’t care about that, Shiro. I… if I go… will you tell me what happened?” Keith was genuinely curious about Shiro’s injuries and it could also be useful knowledge to pass onto the Blades. 

“I’ll tell you what I can. It’s about a two-day carriage ride to my estate if all goes well. I can pick you up here just after first light,” Shiro said. 

Keith was somewhat surprised that Shiro didn’t insist they spend the night together at the palace or his townhouse but perhaps it was so Keith could say his farewells to his family and Shiro could get some rest. He hoped that Shiro would go to his rooms and just sleep until the morning and not be up all night planning for the trip. He looked like he could use it. 

“Alright. How long do you think we’ll be gone for?” 

“A few weeks I imagine.” 

“And you’re okay to travel? It won’t hurt your arm?” Keith asked. With the amount of bandages on Shiro’s arm and how tightly it was bound to him, he wasn’t sure a jostling carriage would help it much. 

“I’ll survive. And a couple of days of discomfort will be worth it for the peacefulness of the countryside,” Shiro said. 

Keith supposed he couldn’t argue that so he agreed to meet Shiro here tomorrow morning and gave him one last kiss before seeing him out the door. He was relieved to see a carriage waiting for the Duke and that he hadn’t foolishly tried to ride down to meet him or even worse, walk. 

When he stepped back inside, he wasn’t surprised to see his mother and Kolivan waiting for him. “So it looks like I’m going to be visiting the Shirogane estates and meeting his brother,” Keith said trying to act casual about it all. 

“You will take every precaution,” his mother said. 

He nodded. 

“Good. Now, let’s talk about what you may be able to accomplish there,” Kolivan said and gestured to the backroom. It had a secret door that led to one of the meeting rooms the Blades used. 

Keith nodded again. A part of him wanted to just enjoy his time with Shiro and help him recover while exploring his family home and meeting his brother but the other part of him was too well trained by the Blades to not overlook the opportunities presented to him. So he’d plan with his mother and Kolivan and see just what travelling with the Duke might teach them. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

The day after they left for Shiro’s estate, a runner caught up with them to deliver news about the rebel group having stolen munitions from a warehouse and prisoners being freed from a prison the town over. Keith tried to keep a neutral face even though he was frowning at the news. He knew it wasn’t the Blades that had done those missions so it had to be the growing human rebel group, Voltron. 

It was all most people could talk about in the markets and coffee shops these days. Kolivan had set several Blades to learning more about the rebel groups that seemed to finally be organizing. If they truly had a leader and structure, it might be possible to work with them and implement large scale plans that neither of them could do on their own. 

The Blades’ ranks were mostly filled with Galra or part Galra members and Keith knew that they always hoped to find more allies with the people in the kingdom they were working to liberate. So it was good news if Voltron was as organized and large as it seemed. 

But so far finding information had proven difficult. There were several factions, each leaving a calling card of a different coloured lion. They all seemed to have the same main goal but individual missions were erratic and baffling both the crown and the Blades. 

Shiro didn’t seem overly concerned though. He wrote a quick message back, told the runner he was unable to do more because of his injuries but would like to be kept informed. The runner had nodded and then turned his horse back toward the capital with Shiro’s message in tow. 

“Are you sure you aren’t needed at the palace?” Keith asked. 

“The rebels are a nuisance but there’s nothing I can do to help with it at the moment and Lord Sendak has plenty of capable soldiers under him he can dispatch,” Shiro said. 

“He does seem fond of your skills, though.”

“He appreciates what I can offer. But at the moment, I’m injured, exhausted, and no good to him. A few weeks of rest and recovery and I’ll be ready to sniff out the rebels that are bothering him. Honestly, if the Empire is so great they should have it solved before I’m home.” 

Keith stared at him, eyes wide. “Aren’t those things dangerous to say?” He wasn’t sure he’d count them as mutinous but they were certainly toeing the line. 

“Being a Duke has perks. Besides, if he hasn’t caught any of those rebels by the time I return, I’m going to tease him about it to his face. It’s only fair since he’s always judging humans as beneath the Galra,” Shiro said with a careful one-shoulder shrug. If it weren’t for the bandaged arm, he’d look every inch the spoiled Duke without a care in the world. 

“I don’t know if I want to see you do that or not. Perhaps if I was a safe distance away…” 

Shiro laughed and then tugged Keith closer to him on the carriage bench with his uninjured arm. “We can arrange a safe viewing for you. Or I can recount it in perfect detail for you,” Shiro said and then pressed a kiss to the side of Keith’s forehead. “Now, no more work talk until we’re heading back to the palace. I know I won’t be able to escape everything but it’s my goal to enjoy this. It took nearly losing my arm and my head to get this vacation.” 

Keith frowned a bit at Shiro’s morbid sense of humour but didn’t say anything. But he did decide to let the talk of rebels and Sendak rest and instead asked about what area of the kingdom they were travelling through. 

That had been over a day ago and after a brief stay at an inn and another full day of travelling, they had finally turned off the main road down a long lane that eventually reached the front of the main house of Shiro’s estate. Unfortunately, it was late in the evening and it was hard to see much of the land or even the house in the dark. Keith knew it would be impressive though. 

“You may have missed seeing the lands today but I can still promise you a proper tour of the house and maybe even a decent dinner if Kuro has gotten my message about when to expect us,” Shiro said. He gave a nod to the footman that held the carriage door for him and then held his hand out for Keith to take. 

Keith didn’t need the help and thought Shiro should be worried about himself with his injuries but accepted the hand anyway, lightly holding it as he stepped out of the carriage and onto the drive. 

The house wasn’t nearly as large as the palace but it was still massive and impressively constructed from what he could make out. 

“Welcome to Atlas,” Shiro said. He walked holding Keith’s hand up the stairs to the main entrance. A butler was about to open the door for them when they opened on their own from the inside and a man who could only be Shiro’s twin brother strode out with a large smile on his face. 

“Brother! Welcome home! And I see you brought your beautiful paramour with you,” Kuro said. He moved in for what probably would have been an impressive hug but noted Shiro’s injured arm at the last moment and instead reached out to clap a hand on his shoulder instead, his other hand moving behind Shiro’s head to pull him in so they were forehead to forehead. 

“It’s good to be home,” Shiro said, his voice soft. 

“Try to visit when you aren’t held together with tape and bandages next time,” Kuro said and after a long moment pulled back and looked at Keith. “Now introduce me to the pretty one.” 

Shiro sighed but there was a light twinkling in his eyes and a smile quirking up his lips. It seemed the brothers were truly fond of each other. 

“This is Keith. Yes, the Keith I’ve written to you about. And Keith, this is my younger brother -”

“By less than an hour,” Kuro huffed. 

“My younger brother, Kuro. He’s a bit boisterous but he means well.”

“So like an excitable dog?” Keith asked. He held out his hand for Kuro to shake or kiss as nobles liked to do with him at the palace. 

“If I’m a dog, does that mean you’ll pet me?” Kuro asked. And as expected, lifted his hand to kiss the back of it. 

Shiro was opening his mouth to likely chastise his brother but Keith beat him to it. He may not like playing games at court but this was Shiro’s brother and he knew how familial teasing worked. He had more honorary uncles than he could count.

“I don’t know… do you do tricks?” 

“For you, I just might,” Kuro said and then with an over the top wink, turned his grin to his brother. “I like him. Now let’s get you two out of the chill and settled in for dinner. I had the cook make your favourites, Shiro,” Kuro said. He turned and headed back inside, heading off toward what Keith assumed was the dining room and not noticing that he’d left the other two behind. 

It was Keith’s fault. Kuro may not have taken even a second to notice the grandeur of the front hall, but Keith certainly did. The entrance hall was impressive and he was sure he could fit the whole building of his shop inside of it and still have room to spare. There were stairs on either side of it, a large table with an even larger floral arrangement in the center of the atrium, paintings of various sizes hanging everywhere, more doors and halls leading off of it than Keith could take in and when he glanced behind, he saw a large stain glass window he’d somehow missed from the outside. “Wow,” He said. It was barely even a whisper but Shiro still heard him and gave his hand a squeeze. 

“It’s a bit much. My ancestors had a fondness for over the top decorating. Wait until you see the formal dining room since I’m sure that’s where Kuro is serving dinner at.” 

“How can a dining room be fancier than this?” Keith asked. He’d eaten in various rooms at the palace including the banquet hall and while large and well-appointed, he didn’t think it outdid the entrance for Shiro’s home. 

“Just wait,” Shiro said with a small smile on his face. 

They reached ornate doors that were partially open and when Shiro let his hand go to open them fully, Keith blinked in surprise. He normally wasn’t overly impressed with the over-the-top grandeur of noble homes or the palace but something about all of this belonging to Shiro made him just stare at the room slightly dumbfounded. 

The dining room was two stories tall and large enough to accommodate at least 50 people at the table, probably more. Towering paintings of scenes from mythical stories decorated the walls as well as a fireplace that was big enough to sleep in. And when Keith looked up, the wallpaper transitioned to a night sky painted on the ceiling and hanging from the center of it was a chandelier bigger than he was tall and beautifully illuminating the room. But what really caught his eye was the imposing winged black lion curling around it and watching the diners beneath him. 

“I swear he won’t bite,” Shiro said, clearly noticing where his gaze had landed. 

“It’s amazing. How does the chandelier even support its weight?” 

“The Lion is bolted directly to the ceiling so the chandelier doesn’t take its full weight. It’s also made of a lighter wood than it looks,” Kuro answered. “And Shiro’s right. He won’t bite you. Though, the black lion is our guardian symbol so I can’t say the same for everyone.”

Keith gave the lion one last look before deciding that if it had been up there since the room was made, that it would be safe to sit under him. He walked over to the seat that Kuro was gesturing to and let himself be seated by Kuro and then watched as the twins took their own seats. Shiro to his right at the head of the table and Kuro across from him on Shiro’s right. 

Looking down the long length of the table, it seemed a little lonely with just the three of them but Keith had to admit that the room was amazing. 

“Do you often eat in here?” Keith asked as Kuro pulled the cover off of his plate and then the ones on the platters in between them. 

“Only when I’m entertaining large groups or want to show off and intimidate someone I don’t like. Oh, don’t worry. That’s not what I’m doing tonight. Well, I’m showing off but if I wanted to intimidate you, the seating would be much different and we’d have the staff on hand to serve us,” Kuro said with a smile. 

Shiro nodded at that. “This is more family-style. Most of the food we’ll serve ourselves and we’re all together on one end,” Shiro explained. 

“That’s good to know. Though there’s no need to show off so much, ” Keith said. 

Shiro gave his brother a nod of thanks when he took the cover off his plate for him. Keith noted that everything on Shiro’s plate was already cut to easily managed bites and it made him think more kindly of Kuro even if his personality was a bit forceful. He must have known that Shiro had injured his arm and asked the staff to make sure Shiro’s food was prepared accordingly. 

Shiro didn’t mention anything about it and Keith wondered if it was because they were so close he didn’t have to or if Shiro was perhaps embarrassed at not being in top shape at the moment. Just in case it was the latter, Keith wouldn’t mention it either. Instead he pulled his own cover off and looked at the beautifully arranged food and then at the dishes between them with even more food. 

“Though I suppose a little showing off is okay if it leads to food like this.” Keith wasn’t sure how he could eat it all but he was certainly going to try a little bit of everything. He may not be a big fan of schmoozing with the nobles at the palace but he was a fan of the cooks and bakers and all of the delicacies they came up with. 

“Ah, so the way to your heart is through your stomach. You should take note, Shiro,” Kuro said and nearly reached out to jostle him teasingly before he seemed to remember that he was injured and pulled back. 

“I already knew that. Though I’m still trying to work out all of his favourite things.”

Keith thought Shiro’s favourite foods might soon become some of his favourite things with how good everything was so far. But Keith didn’t really feel the need to limit himself to just a few dishes when so many things he’d had the past few months had been so good.. 

They passed the rest of dinner talking about their journey from the capital and what Kuro had been up to recently at the estate and socially. Keith thought Kuro spent a bit too much time partying and put on a bit of a facade at times but overall was pleasant to talk with. 

It was good since Keith thought he’d probably end up spending a fair bit of time with Kuro while Shiro rested and checked on the estates himself like he said he wanted to do while he was here. 

After dinner, Kuro walked with them to Shiro’s room and Keith only blushed lightly as Kuro teased them about only needing the one room. They were left to bathe and prepare for bed in peace, Keith helping Shiro with his arm as he’d done the previous night. 

“So what did you think of Kuro?” Shiro asked as he slid naked into the bed, careful of his arm. 

“You look a lot alike but he’s more different from you than I expected. He’s nice though. He makes me feel like part of the family,” Keith said. Kuro teased and flirted but it felt much more like how someone would with a beloved in-law than anything malicious. It reminded him of how some of his uncles would tease his father. 

“If he ever gets out of hand, just tell him to back off. He’ll respect that. There aren’t many people, especially out here, who have the balls to call him out when he’s being a brat. I think he actually likes it when people do,” Shiro said. 

“A bit of a masochist?” Keith asked. He finished turning out the lights and slid out of his robe, tossing it to the foot of the bed, before crawling under the covers with Shiro. 

“I wouldn’t go that far. He just doesn’t seem to respect people who let him get away with everything. His closest friends are the ones who draw a line and hold it,” Shiro explained. 

Keith thought that made sense. As the second son, Kuro had a lot more freedom than Shiro but still carried most of the advantages of their family name and titles. There would be few people to ever tell him no or to remind him that rules and laws do apply to him. It had to be a novel experience finding someone who cared more about him as a person than just his title and wealth. 

“Is that why you like me? I’m not impressed with you being a Duke or the Champion?” 

“One of many reasons,” Shiro said. “And normally this is where I’d ravish you and make my brother green with envy that he didn’t meet you first but I’m sadly too tired to finish anything I start.” Shiro gave a sheepish look that was interrupted by a large yawn and Keith did his best not to laugh at him. 

He could have gone for a round of fun sex but even he was feeling the strain of two days of fast travel and he wasn’t injured. “You’ll just have to make it up to me later,” Keith said. 

“With interest,” Shiro said. He gave Keith a light kiss and then settled back on his pillows that were arranged in a way to keep him propped up and from accidentally moving his arm. It made it hard to hold each other while sleeping, something Keith had gotten used to surprisingly fast, but he made do by just slinging an arm around Shiro’s waist and moving in as close as he could. 

“Night, Shiro.”

“Good night, Keith,” Shiro said, fingers carding through Keith’s hair before slowly stilling as Shiro fell asleep. 

Keith was tempted to look around the estate. The black lion in the dining hall and even the stained glass window he’d seen in the entrance made him wonder just how many more black lions were in the decor and if it meant anything. 

The Black Lions were one of five rebel groups that made up Voltron and while it seemed foolish for either of the twins to use the animal from their family crest as their rebel group call sign, Keith knew the best secrets were ones hiding in plain sight. So it was very possible that Kuro, or even Shiro, were involved with the rebels. 

But he was here for weeks yet and he really could use a good night’s sleep before snooping around. Keith closed his eyes and thought about black lions and rebels until dreams took over. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

“You’ve been getting a lot of mail lately,” Keith said as he watched the messenger leave the lounge the three of them were playing a game of cards in. “Is everything alright?”

“Maybe they’re just love-letters from all those missing him in the capital,” Kuro teased. 

Keith lightly kicked him under the table, satisfied at the grunt it got and the wolfish grin tossed his way. Kuro was a cad but easy enough to handle. 

“If only they were from friends and those at court inquiring of my health. It seems the rebels have been causing more trouble while I’ve been gone,” Shiro said, halfway through one of the letters he was reading. 

“Sendak miss you that much?” 

Shiro sighed at Kuro’s question and then passed the letter over. “I’m being recalled to the city by Sendak. And likely Sanda,” He held up another letter that was closed with the Queen’s seal. 

“What are the other letters then?” Keith asked, craning his head a little to see if he could make out any other crests to get an idea of what might be in them. He knew a lot of the crests people from the palaced used from working with the Blades and from being in the palace as Shiro’s paramour. 

He didn’t immediately recognize where any of the letters came from beyond the one that was clearly from one of the Holts. 

“Probably a bunch of courtiers whining at me to fix their problems. This one is from my steward at the palace, likely updating me on all of the pertinent information I need.”

“People just like to think what is bothering them is important enough to get your input directly, not any of the people left in charge of your office or household. You should know this by now,” Kuro said. He tossed the letter from Sendak on the table and reached over for the one from the Holts.

“There are some legitimate problems that could use my input but you’re right… I should have brought my secretary. He could have sorted out a lot of the silliness for me,” Shiro said. He put some of the letters off to the side, clearly deciding they were less important than others and then went to read the one from the Queen. “Yes, she’s recalling me, too. Though she’s much nicer about it.”

“Anyone has better manners than Sendak,” Kuro said. 

Keith gave a chuckle at that because it was true. He glanced at the letter in the middle of the table, there really was a rebel problem that was escalating and apparently Sendak’s soldiers. He demanded that Shiro stop lazing about and come fix things. The or else was heavily implied. Keith frowned at both the rebel activity escalating and Sendak thinking Shiro was being lazy. He’d only gotten the okay from the doctor to stop using the sling a couple of days ago. 

“I really hoped we could have stayed here until the first proper snowfall. The lands become magical then and a sleigh ride and winter picnic just isn’t something you can experience in the capital,” Shiro said. He tossed the letter from the queen next to the one from Sendak and leaned back in his chair with a great sigh and a pout. 

“You’ll survive. Besides, it just means you and your beau will have to come back. Though, I’m happy to host him and take him on a sleigh ride without you,” Kuro said. He gave Keith a ridiculous wink. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’ll wait until Shiro invites me back again,” He said. 

“Fine. So when are we leaving?” Kuro asked. 

“We?” Shiro raised a brow at his brother.

“If things are in chaos back in the capital, you’ll want me with you.” 

Both brother’s stared intently at each other over the table. 

“You’re staying here,” Shiro said finally breaking the silent battle of wills. 

“No. I’m going with you,” Kuro said. 

Both sets of arms crossed. The staring continued. 

“Why don’t you want him to come?” Keith asked. Maybe if the brothers spoke about why they thought they should or shouldn’t go, they’d get somewhere. 

“He’s likely to cause chaos as much as he is to help. And it makes more sense for him to stay here and watch over the estates,” Shiro said. 

“He exaggerates. Besides, sometimes a little chaos is what you need to shake loose the hints you need. And we both know our steward here does more work than I do. I just sign the things he tells me to,” Kuro said. 

Shiro shook his head and huffed. “We both know that’s a lie. You care about your work even if you don’t want others to know you do. You can drop the act around family you know,” Shiro said. 

Keith blinked at that. He had figured that Kuro’s attitude wasn’t 100% genuine but how much of it was an act? He did appreciate the trust Shiro had in him though especially since even after a few weeks together it seemed that Kuro didn’t quite share the sentimentality. 

“Family?” 

“We’re courting. So hopefully one day, yes,” Shiro said and gave Keith a beautiful smile that made his heart beat fast. It was hard to remember that they had started dating because Keith was tasked with a mission. So far from the capital and a way to communicate with the Blades it was easy to just be himself and Shiro’s lover. 

“But not yet.”

“It’s okay. I knew you weren’t as bad as you pretended. You care too much about Shiro for that,” Keith said. Nobody who so clearly cared about their family like that would completely disregard their duties in protecting the family estate. 

“Beautiful and clever. What a dangerous combination,” Kuro said. Keith felt as if Kuro was looking through him and seeing some of his secrets but then he smiled and turned his attention back to Shiro. “So when do we leave?” 

“I’d rather you stay.” 

“I’ve been here long enough, Shiro. Nobody is going to question me accompanying you since you were so recently injured and there’s so much drama going on. The court knows I enjoy a good bit of drama,” Kuro said.

Shiro sighed and then uncrossed his arms to rub his temple. “Fine. But you’re staying at the townhouse.” 

“Works for me. Unlike you, I don’t get my jollies from sparring with Sendak or sipping tea with sycophants.” 

“No, you get it from terrorizing everyone. Try to behave so you don’t get expelled from court again,” Shiro said. 

“Sanda didn’t expel me last time. She just heavily suggested that the my presence was required in Atlas and not in the palace, the capital or within a day’s ride of her presence… completely different.” 

Keith laughed and both brothers looked at him. “You two are hilarious. I think I’m glad I’m an only child,” He said. 

The brothers gave him a twin set of pouts and Keith laughed again. 

“So when are we leaving?” He asked eventually. 

“Tomorrow?” Shiro put out there. 

“Make it the day after. It gives us more time to settle everything here and then we can leave at first light and get a full day of travel in,” Kuro countered. 

Shiro considered a moment before nodding. “Alright. Tell the steward and start making arrangements with the household staff. I’ll reply to these,” Shiro said gesturing to the letters. 

“And me?” Keith knew he didn’t have any official role in the household but it didn’t mean he couldn’t help with something. 

“Unless Kuro thinks of something for you to do, enjoy your last bit of time here. There’s still plenty of the library you haven’t explored yet,” Shiro said. He leaned across the table to give him a light kiss. 

Keith gave a nod. He had been suitably impressed by the size of the Atlas library and had certainly spent the better part of several days exploring it. He wondered if Shiro would let him take some of the books back to the capital to keep in his rooms there. 

“You may also want to write a letter to your family telling them you’ll be home soon,” Kuro added on. 

“They’d like that,” Keith said. He had written a few letters, very carefully worded to convey anything useful without it seeming like he was just in case Shiro or someone else read them and Shiro had sent them out with his own mail ensuring they would get priority and safely delivered. His mother had only written one letter in return but then they were a family of action more than words. 

It would be good to get home and see his family and also get properly caught up on the situation from the rebel side of things. Though Keith suspected it was more Voltron than the Blades. Perhaps they’d manage to make contact with each other and start working together.

No point speculating on it now. He’d know in a few days and until then he was going to enjoy the last of his time with Shiro away from the capital and make sure they were all prepared to survive whatever it was they were returning to.


	4. Chapter 4

“Welcome home, Keith,” Krolia said as she greeted Keith at the door of the shop. Shiro stood behind him and Kuro was by the carriage clearly watching to see what would happen. 

“Thanks, mom,” Keith said and gave his mother a hug. He then pulled back and gestured to Shir. “I suppose I should properly introduce you two.”

He had realized swiftly on the ride into town today that Shiro was not just going to drop him off and be on his way but wanted to make sure that Keith got settled back in alright. And that that was just an excuse to finally meet his family. At least they already knew about Shiro and the duke had no time to stay for a chat so it should go smoothly enough. 

He still wished he could have put it off longer. 

“That would be nice considering you just spent several weeks at his estate,” Krolia said. She then held her hand out to Shiro. 

“Takashi Shirogane, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Shiro said as he took Krolia’s hand and kissed the back of it in a courtly greeting instead of the more common handshake or hug most used around here. 

“What fine manners. I hope you’ve been teaching some to my son.” 

“Mom,” Keith hissed quietly at her. He had been so worried about Krolia just gutting Shiro that he forgot how embarrassing his other could be. 

“I find his manners just fine,” Shiro said with a smile sent Keith’s way. “I’m sorry we weren’t able to properly meet until now. Your son can be quite stubborn and it’s taken all of my skills to get him to accept my courtship.” 

Keith held back his groan of Shiro’s name but it was a close thing. He didn’t miss how amused Kuro was by the whole thing. He was lucky he was standing out of kicking range. Keith crossed his arms and frowned at his mother and Shiro. 

“Yes. He got that from his father.”

“And his beauty and wit from you?” Shiro asked, clearly working his charm. 

“Flattery is appreciated but not necessary, Shiro. Would you and your… brother? Care to stay for tea?” Krolia asked looking past Shiro to see Kuro. It was easy to see they were twins even if they wore their hair in different ways and dressed quite differently.

“I wish we had the time. I’m not sure if Keith mentioned but our trip was cut short because I’ve been summoned back to court. It’s also why I was hoping to leave Keith to your excellent care for a few days. It gives me a chance to hopefully settle things and you two can catch up after your time apart,” Shiro said, still all smiles and charm. 

“And your brother?” 

“Kuro hasn’t been at court for some time so I’m afraid he needs to greet the queen properly before he can go gallivanting around the capital. But hopefully, when everything has settled back into routine, we can find time for tea,” Shiro said. 

Krolia gave a nod, clearly satisfied at that. “We’ll do our best to keep Keith out of trouble for you,” She said. 

Keith had already exhausted his eye rolls throughout their conversation so just gave a small huff instead. He hardly needed a babysitter. 

“I’ll send you a note when I have time,” Shiro said, turning his attention to Keith. He stepped close to him and put his hands on Keith’s shoulders since he still hadn't uncrossed his arms. 

“I know your job is important. Focus on that first,” Keith said. Normally he’d relax under Shiro’s touch but he was far too aware of his mother standing near him and the high chance of several Blades watching from the shop. 

“You’re important, too. I’ll keep you updated on my schedule. I’ll try to make some time for us,” Shiro said. 

“Alright. But don’t push yourself. You’re still recovering and I’m not above sicking your brother on you to make sure you rest.” 

“I rest best when you’re with me,” Shiro said. 

Keith felt himself blushing lightly and uncrossed his arms to gently push Shiro away. He was too embarrassing around his family. “It’s only for a few days.” 

“A few long days. Do I get a goodbye kiss at least?” 

Keith looked over at Krolia who was doing her best to not act like she was watching their every move. 

Not wanting Shiro to fuss, he gave a nod and leaned up to give Shiro a quick kiss, pushing him away before the spoiled duke could think to do anything more. “The sooner you’re off, the sooner you can come back,” Keith said. 

Shiro nodded at that, gave a small bow to Krolia as a goodbye and headed back to the carriage where Kuro slapped him on the back none to gently and laughed as he lead him back inside. 

“He’s quite taken with you,” Krolia said as they both waved goodbye to the carriage as it started down the street. The neighbours would likely be gossiping about the whole thing for days. 

“He’s just ridiculous.” 

“Love makes people do strange things.” 

“It’s not that serious…” Keith said though it didn’t sound all that convincing even to his own ears. 

“He’s courting you, Keith. Rather successfully it seems.” 

“He’s the Duke of Atlas… the Champion.” Maybe if they really were just commoners that wouldn’t matter. But their duty was to overthrow the empire and restore balance to the world. Shiro was surely an obstacle to that. 

“Things might not be as dire as you think,” Krolia said rather cryptically. But before Keith could ask what she meant or if she was just referring to the one time Shiro had risked himself to protect Keith from a botched mission, she was leading him into the shop and he was being mobbed by all of his uncles welcoming him back and teasing him about his besotted Duke. 

He loved his family but they were all so rowdy. 

-0-0-0-0-

“So what have I missed?” Keith asked Kolivan over a glass of wine a couple of hours later once everyone had finished embarrassing him and he’d managed to change into something less flashy than the clothes Shiro had bought for him. 

“Quite a bit,” Kolivan said. He unrolled a map of the city and Keith moved aside the bottle of wine they were having and then placed it back on the table to hold the map in place. 

“I know there’s been a lot of rebel activity. I’m assuming it was those Voltron guys.” 

“Exactly. Here’s where they’ve hit.” Kolivan pointed out several spots on the map that Keith recognized as a prison, a couple of storehouses and a guard tower. 

“Who did they rescue?” He asked. Supplies and information were likely the motivation behind the other hits but the prison would only make sense if there was someone they needed inside of it. 

“Somebody named Lance from what our sources can tell. He was arrested for being on private grounds and acting suspicious,” Kolivan said without needing to look at any papers. Kolivan’s memory was always impressive like that and part of what made him a good leader since he could keep track of so much. 

“Lance? Huh… Shiro has a butler with that name. Wonder if it’s the same guy,” Keith mused. He didn’t think it likely but it wasn’t like Lance was overly common in the city. 

“Kolivan glanced over to Regris who gave a shrug. He would apparently look into it. “It’s a lead. Though it may not be important. We got this,” Kolivan held out a letter to Keith. 

He took and paused at the black lion stamped on the bottom of it. It was similar to the seal that Shiro used for his own correspondence but different enough to not be mistaken for it. Clearly it was from the Black Lion faction of Voltron. “When did you get this?” 

“The same day we got your letter saying you’ll be returning,” Kolivan said. 

“Huh… good timing for me,” Keith said. 

“I suspect it wasn’t a coincidence since the letter came with yours.” 

Keith set the letter requesting a meeting to see if they could work together to plan the downfall of empire in their kingdom to look at Kolivan. “Did someone in Voltron find out I’m with the Blades and intercept my letter for some reason?” 

“This is going to be good,” Regris said. 

Keith shot him a confused look that only deepened when his mother lightly swatted Regris and told him to behave. 

“No. It was the runner sent by your duke,” Kolivan said. 

Keith huffed. Kolivan usually talked a lot more plainly than this but Keith was starting to see where he was going and it wasn’t something he was surprised about. Hadn’t he suspected the same thing when he walked in and saw black lions all over their house? 

“Do you know who sent it?” Keith asked. His money was on Kuro. It was odd that he insisted so much in returning with them to the capital. It wasn’t as if Sendak wasn’t always sending Shiro out on jobs. 

“No. But we’re going to find out tomorrow. I’ve agreed to the meeting. This Voltron has good ideas but we can help hone their tactics and if they’re truly planning a coup, we can make sure it works,” Kolivan said. Keith suspected that if Kolivan didn’t like what was said tomorrow he’d make sure the failed coup didn’t harm their own operations. Sometimes planning for the long term meant casualties. 

“Alright. When and where? And how did they know to send the letter to you?” Keith knew he’d been careful in his phrasing in all of his correspondence with his family while away. 

“Another thing to ask tomorrow,” Kolivan said. “And a runner will come with the time and location tomorrow at lunch. We can bring up to ten blades.” 

“I’m going,” Keith said. 

“It’s part of the agreement to meet that you’ll attend. Which brother do you think it is? Or could it just be someone on their staff?” Krolia asked. 

“My first guess would be Kuro. Shiro has shown his disdain for Sendak and the empire but he also doesn’t seem like he’s in a hurry to change anything. I’d say it’s weird but I’ve seen a lot of nobles act that way about all sorts of things at court.” And while Keith thought that Shiro was by far better than any other noble he’d met, it didn’t mean he still didn’t have a few obvious noble tells. 

“And what do you think would happen if Shiro had to face off against his brother? Or you?” Kolivan asked this time. 

Keith took a sip of his wine as he thought about what he knew of Shiro and how he behaved when in private with Keith or his brother. 

“Family is the most important thing to him. He said he kept Kuro out at the estate to protect him.” And maybe that meant that Shiro knew about Kuro’s rebel ways and wanted to keep him far away from it. 

“So there’s a good chance that even if he won’t side with us, he won’t interfere,” Krolia said. 

Keith considered and then gave a nod. Shiro had defended him without question when he had returned from murdering the earl. He wasn’t sure how far that devotion to him and Kuro would stretch but Keith thought it would stretch far enough for the rebels and them to finish what they needed to do. 

“Alright. Let’s hope it’s Kuro and not some staff member then and prepare for the meeting. I want us ready to move out a moment's notice and vigilant. There’s still a chance this could be a trap and I don’t want us getting careless,” Kolivan said. 

There was agreement from all around and slowly they headed out to get ready. Keith stayed a moment longer, finishing his wine and considering both the letter and the map in front of him. 

Something made him think that it wasn’t Kuro who they’d be meeting tonight but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keith slid into the stables that attached to a tavern at the edge of the city right before the clock tower chimed its bells. It was only nine but late enough in the evening that it was fully dark and most people were already settling into their homes or cups of beer for the night.

It was easy for Keith to move through the city along rooftops and dark alleys until he arrived at the meeting place. All of the Blades had taken their own way there, some acting as patrons to the tavern, others looking as if they were passing by and some, like Keith, through stealth. He wasn’t sure how the rebels planned to arrive, but Keith hoped that they were as cautious as they had all been. 

“Kolivan,” He said as he pulled down the mask that hid most of his face, though he kept his hood up. His mother was staying behind to guard the shop and their base of operations, something she had only reluctantly agreed to after Kolivan had made it an official order. 

“Keith,” Kolivan greeted. He then gave a nod to others as they slowly trickled into the stables. The stablehands were mysteriously absent but Keith suspected that the Black Lion had taken care of such logistics when he had chosen this spot. 

“I didn’t see anything suspicious on my way in. I circled the area several times to check for extra patrols or people who looked out of place,” Keith said. 

“Good.” Kolivan looked at the others who all nodded in agreement with Keith’s assessment. They would have conducted their own surveillance on the way over, including inside of the tavern. 

“They’re late,” Regris said from behind his mask, his tail thumping impatiently against some hay. 

“Hopefully that means they’re being cautious,” Kolivan said. Though he seemed eager to get this meeting started. 

“Want me to check things out from the roof?” Keith asked. 

“No need for that. The area is secure,” A voice said as three cloaked people slid into the stables at the far end. 

All of them moved a hand toward their knives though nobody drew yet. 

“A bit of a stab happy bunch, aren’t they?” The shortest of the three said with a laugh as he stepped closer to them. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The flirting tone to the voice should have made Keith think it was Kuro but every instinct was saying that it was a voice he knew much more intimately than that. 

The man lifted his arms and pushed back his hood that had been keeping his face hidden in shadows proving his instincts were right. It wasn’t Kuro. “Shiro,” Keith said, not as surprised as he knew he should be. 

“Keith,” Shiro said with a nod to him before turning to Kolivan and greeting him, “Kolivan.” 

“Lord Shirogane. This is a surprise,” Kolivan said. He didn’t approach yet, his eyes still keeping the other two hooded figures in view. 

“Did you suspect my brother?” Shiro asked with a smile. “I wanted you to know that Atlas was on your side by sending our invitation with Keith’s letter but I wasn’t quite ready to reveal my full involvement yet.” 

“Your brother and you have an agreement…” Keith said remembering some of their talks and how it all had a deeper meaning knowing that Shiro was leading the rebels. Both brothers had to be involved but only one was ever in a position to be blamed for it and would take on all of the blame to make sure not only their family name would carry on but their goals. 

“We do. And I see you’re putting things together,” Shiro said, his eyes never leaving Keith. “My family has a long tradition of defending not only the crown but the kingdom. And it’s something the both of us take seriously, even if it puts us into positions we don’t enjoy.” 

“That explains certain things. And your involvement will certainly make any plans you have easier. But who are your partners?” Kolivan asked. 

“Ah, excuse my rudeness. Keith, you’ve already met them, but let me introduce them again. This is one of the leaders of the Green Lion faction, Matt Holt. And the leader of the Yellow Lion faction, Hunk.” 

As they were introduced, the two pushed back their hoods. Matt gave Keith a wink and a thumbs up while Hunk just looked bashful. 

“Then Lance…” Keith said remembering his thoughts from earlier when he had found out about a Lance being rescued. 

“Helps to lead the Blue Faction. We miscalculated one of our attacks. But my absence and recovery meant that some missions couldn’t move as planned,” Shiro said. 

Keith nodded and then decided to bridge the distance between the Blades and Voltron by going to Shiro’s side. 

“I have some questions,” Keith said. 

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” Shiro looked relaxed and not on edge being confronted by the blades or having to answer questions in front of them. . 

“How did you know I was part of the Blades?” If Shiro had found out, it would be easy enough for others to do so, too. 

“Honestly, I didn’t suspect anything at first. Then there were a few hints but I pushed the thoughts away as being ridiculous. At least until you came running into my room covered in blood. I could almost believe it was a crime of passion but examining all of the evidence, it was clear it wasn’t done by an amateur. You had to get past numerous guards, enter a locked room, and then murder him. And despite what some think, it’s not easy to kill someone, especially when they’re sleeping and helpless,” Shiro said. 

Keith frowned. He thought he had been so clever and that Shiro had fully believed his story. He should have known that the clues would add up to point to someone skilled. He wanted to be annoyed but he liked that Shiro was clever enough to figure everything out and still not want to betray him. “But that doesn’t mean I was a Blade.” 

“You weren’t the only one who got up in the night,” Shiro said. He glanced over Keith’s shoulder to Kolivan and then back to Keith, clearly hesitating for the first time about what to say but deciding to keep going. “I made sure to purposefully tire you out a few times so I could go through all of your things. I found a blade so carefully hidden that I didn’t even see it the first time I checked. The symbol on it combined with the luxite blade led me to believe you were part of the fabled Blades of Marmora.” 

“And that naturally led you to his family’s shop and all of his uncles,” Kolivan said. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised that nobody ever suspected your shop before. One look at you, even in shopkeep clothes, and there’s no doubt you’re a soldier,” Shiro said addressing Kolivan. “I guess Galra just assume that everyone is strong and has served in the military before.” 

“The Galra are proud people. It can sometimes cause us to overlook things,” Kolivan said. 

“That’s what I’ve been working with this whole time. Sendak only sees what he wants to when it comes to the inferior humans he oversees,” Shiro said. 

“Speaking of Sendak. I have another question.” Keith still wasn’t thrilled that Shiro had worked out he was a Blade and his family was the core of the organization so easily but thankfully no harm had come from it. If he did more undercover work in the future, he would at least know what elements he’d have to be more careful of. 

“I’ll answer if I’m able to,” Shiro said, once more directing his focus to Keith. 

“You’re his Champion. How does killing those he sends you after align with your rebel cause?” Keith had heard rumours of all of the people that Shiro had been sent to destroy. Some were on the Blades’ watch list as well and nobody was sad to see them disappear. But others would have been strong allies in the goal of removing the empire. 

“Sometimes, I followed his orders exactly as he commanded. You witnessed that yourself,” Shiro said. He reached out a hand slowly and then gently pushed back Keith’s hood before cupping his cheek gently. “But that was only when I knew that the kingdom would be better off without them. Or, if there were those sent with me that were more loyal to Sendak than myself.” Shiro let out a long sigh, clearly remembering those times his hand was forced to do unpleasant things. 

“And the other times?” Now wasn’t the time to let Shiro wallow in regrets. He reached up and placed his hand on Shiro’s to help encourage him to continue. 

Shiro turned his hand to take Keith’s in his own and moved their joined hands from Keith’s face to rest on Shiro’s heart. “When possible, we would sneak them away to safe houses. We often had to burn down their property to hide the evidence but most agreed the loss of it was worth their lives and the cause. Most of the people we saved have pledged loyalty to the rebels and are working with us any way they can. Some just wanted to be left alone in peace and we’ve done what we can for them. Hopefully, once this is over, we can restore their homes and they can stop hiding.” 

“You were able to accomplish all of this without Sendak suspecting?” 

Shiro looked over at Kolivan and gave a confident smile that was almost a smirk. “As far as he knows, I’m the loyal Champion who takes out all of his enemies. Did you ever find evidence to the contrary?” 

Kolivan considered and then looked back to the other Blades around him and they all shook their heads slightly. The only reason that Kolivan and Krolia had warmed up to Shiro lately was because they believed his love for Keith was stronger than his loyalty to Sendak. They had no idea that Shiro had been doing his best to protect those who were against the empire he had been sent to kill. 

“Do you have evidence to the contrary?” Kolivan asked. 

“I do. I have a letter from Slav. He says that you two knew each other and you would believe it was written from him.” Shiro turned to Hunk who pulled the letter out of his jacket’s inside pocket. He handed it to Shiro who gave it to Keith, letting go of his hand. 

Keith looked at the letter that was sealed with plain wax and then reluctantly moved from Shiro to bring the letter to Kolivan. 

Kolivan inspected the letter for a moment before ripping it open and reading it. Everyone waited silently, Hunk shifted slightly on his feet but everyone else was still and battle-ready. “If I may ask, Lord Shirogane, what rings are you wearing right now?” 

Shiro looked surprised and then sighed and muttered something about Slav and his ridiculous notions. He pulled off his gloves and showed that he was only wearing his signet ring. 

“Slav says that if you’re only wearing your signet ring than this is the reality where we can trust you and we should believe in your plan.” Kolivan folded the letter and tucked it into his own inside pocket before giving Shiro a nod. 

“I never understood how he came up with these ideas but they do always seem to work,” Shiro said. 

“Indeed. And since Slav was said to have died when you killed him two years ago and I believe this letter was penned by him, I suppose this must be the reality in which we work together.” 

The tension that had been simmering bled out of everyone at those words. Shiro closed the gap between them and held out his arm and Kolivan reached to clasp it. 

“I look forward to working with you.” 

“So what is your plan?” Kolivan asked, cutting through the remainder of the niceties.

“Hunk, do you have the maps?” Shiro asked.

“Of course. I have everything you wanted me to bring and a few things I thought would be useful,” Hunk said. 

Matt and Hunk worked together to bring over a bail of hay and then unfolded a large map of the city to set on it along with other maps that showed close up details of certain areas. 

“I want to coordinate a multi-point strike. The most important locations to hit are the docks, we want their ships and weapons disabled. Next, the messengers and stables need to be secured until we can establish loyalty and ensure they won’t send word to the empire. We need to hobble communications so that the empire can’t send reinforcements. We need to firmly reestablish control before any word gets out,” Shiro said as Matt and Hunk pointed out places on the map where they would want to hit. 

“That means removing Sendak and his upper echelon of followers,” Kolivan said. 

“That’s why I need Keith.” 

“Explain,” Kolivan said. Keith was just as curious but kept quiet. So far the plan seemed feasible but none of that would matter if they couldn’t clear out the Galra in the palace. 

“On my return to the palace, I had a meeting with Sendak and during it, I mentioned that I planned to propose and I would like to formally introduce my future fiance to both the Queen and him. It’s a tradition for the Duke of Atlas and their heirs to do so in a privately hosted dinner. Normally, it’s just to the royal family but as Sendak is the clear power of the kingdom, I told him I would like to include him in the tradition.” 

Kolivan nodded as he took in what Shiro was saying. “Poison?” 

“Yes. I know some see it as the coward’s way but Sendak and I are evenly matched in terms of skill and this fight isn’t about ego. It’s about reclaiming our kingdom in a swift and safe way. We’ve lost enough innocent lives,” Shiro said. 

“The Blades see nothing wrong with the use of poisons to get jobs done. But how will you ensure Sendak consumes it and not anyone else?” 

“It’ll be in a drink that Galra favour but doesn’t agree with humans. I also have the antidote that Keith can take before the meeting. That way, if Sendak wishes to share it with you, you’ll be immune to the poison. It may still cause a headache but you’ll still be functional and easily survive it,” Shiro reassured. 

Keith considered this. It sounded risky but he was willing to risk himself if it meant taking down Sendak. “I’ll do it. I trust you about the antidote.” Shiro had proven his dedication to him and he doubted that Shiro would leave the poison and cure up to chance.

“And Sendak won’t have this antidote or immunity to it?” Kolivan asked. 

“No. It’s a new poison that my mother’s been working on. It’s meant to target those with Galra blood and isn’t something she’s shared with them,” Matt said. 

Keith was impressed. He’d met his family and his mother struck him as smart but kind and caring. He would never have guessed that she was making tailored poisons that would eradicate only the Galra. 

“I would like extra vials of the antidote to distribute to those under my command in the palace just in case they come in contact with it.” 

Matt and Shiro shared a look for a long moment, something passing between them that Keith couldn’t pick up. “Alright. I’ll see what we can do. Just let me know how much you’ll need,” Matt said. 

“So that will take care of Sendak. What about his subordinates?” Kolivan asked. 

“They’ll be taken care of.” Shiro’s eyes flashed with a sadistic satisfaction as he said that. It was so close to the look Shiro had on his face when he was playing the part of the Champion that Keith felt a little disturbed by it. But Keith had grown up around assassins and spies and some took more joy out of their job than others. That didn’t mean they were bad people as long as they knew when to let the job go.

“Then I will trust you and your team to see it done,” Kolivan said. Keith suspected Kolivan would ask him to get more details later but for now, Kolivan was satisfied that the palace would be in hand. 

“What about Queen Sanda?” Keith asked. 

“It’s my hope that she isn’t too far gone to rally herself and lead us again. If not, she will be arrested as a traitor,” Shiro said, his voice strained now. He might take vindictive joy out of seeing Sendak and his followers destroyed but it was clear he still held loyalty to the crown. 

“And what then? She has named no heirs and has no suitable relations who could step in during a time of crisis to lead the kingdom,” Kolivan said. 

Shiro looked even further pained as he spoke. “If there is nobody in the royal family who can lead the kingdom it’s up to the Duke of Atlas to step in until one can be found or until the other high ranking families of the nobility confirm the Duke of Atlas as the new royal line.” 

“Shiro…” Keith said. He could tell that wasn’t what Shiro wanted. Perhaps others would be plotting at the chance to rise to the level of king but that wasn’t what was motivating Shiro. 

“And will you do it if it’s necessary?” Kolivan asked. 

“I will. Everyone in my line is raised knowing that the crown and the kingdom is bigger than any of us. It’s also why my brother will not be directly involved. He’ll be planning and coordinating but during the attacks he will be at a very public and high-class bar gambling with friends.” 

It was a risk to share his brother’s location with them but it was another way for Shiro to show his trust in the Blades. 

Kolivan nodded. “Will he need protection?”

“He’ll have it. I actually require your people for other tasks. Some will be for your fighting and stealth while others are because I hope you have a better understanding of the Empire’s communication methods and technology,” Shiro said. Clearly warming up to the conversation again now that it was no longer on the Queen or his potential rise in power. 

“Tell me what you have planned for us and we can tell you if we can give you what you require or suggest something else.” 

“Let me start. There’s a few problems we’re encountering that we need to resolve before we can do this,” Matt said. 

Everyone moved closer to the maps and diagrams as Matt started to lay out his plan and where he needed help. Keith spared a look from the map to Shiro and caught him staring back at him. He gave him a nod to let him know he was in. Whatever Shiro needed, he would do. Shiro gave him a nod back and a small smile before they returned to their attention to the talk. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shiro fully understood the importance of the situation they were in and how much was riding on them but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the way Keith looked or resist smiling every time he glanced over at him. They were supposed to be here to ask permission to marry so being smitten with each other was to be expected and helped to conceal their real intentions. 

They’d been worried about their cover story but it was easy to fabricate half-truths on how they really met or who Keith’s family really was and why he was reluctant to let a duke court him. And Keith was doing an excellent job answering the questions the Queen and Sendak had for him even if he did look over to him from time to time. Whether to check he was doing well, as part of his act as a shy commoner, or just because he too couldn’t stop looking Shiro didn’t know. But it seemed to be endearing the queen to him so that was good.

Sendak was harder to read but he hadn’t demanded that Shiro execute Keith at the dinner table so he liked to think that Sendak approved, too. He needed Sendak to approve for the special drinks he had prepared for the celebratory toast. 

“So you can see I had my work cut out for me. But as he didn’t go running off when I introduced him to my brother, I think I finally succeeded,” Shiro said as Keith finished explaining a few worries he’d had about adapting to court life. 

Sanda chuckled at Shiro’s words though Sendak looked a little bored. Shiro thought that was Sendak's default when not fighting or planning fights. 

“Your brother wasn’t that bad. A little handsy but that was easy to take care of,” Keith said. 

“Oh? What did you do to him? You’re half his size,” Sendak said eyeing up Keith and Shiro as if comparing their sizes and suddenly less bored. 

“I may be small but my uncle trained me well and I still have the Galra spirit. I grabbed his wrist and threatened to break it if he touched me again,” Keith said looking annoyed that his skills to defend himself was questioned. 

They had agreed that they didn’t want Sendak to think him too capable and a threat but the Galra also valued strength and so it was important that Keith didn’t come across as incompetent just because of his size. 

Sendak gave a thoughtful hum and then looked at Shiro. “Have you sparred with him?” 

“Not outside of bed,” Shiro said and gave Keith a wink who blushed perfectly. “He’s good on defensive but I don’t think he’d be much of a challenge. At least not to us.” It was implied that his brother lacked his aptitude for fighting and that’s why he was best left managing their estates. 

“It might be interesting to see just what he’s capable of. Maybe against the human guards? We have enemies aplenty, Champion. It would be good if your mate can protect himself. Though it’s good to know that even if his uncle has been released from the military he has passed on some of his training.” 

“My uncle wouldn’t let me use my size as an excuse. I think I’m actually better with larger opponents than ones my size because all of my family are huge compared to me,” Keith said. 

Sendak gave another thoughtful hum at that. “We can work on your weaknesses. It’s good that you already know that size is not an excuse. You may look like a weak human but Galra blood runs through you. We just need to help you reach its full potential.”

“Of course. I’m willing to train a bit more, sir. Especially if it gets me out of some of the tea parties I’m always invited to.” Keith looked honestly eager to escape the parties and train more and Shiro was sure that it would have been totally honest if it wasn’t Sendak offering to set up the training. 

“I’m glad you two are getting along. I work closely with Sendak and I wouldn’t want you two to be at odds with each other,” Shiro said to Keith. 

“If he’s protective of you, that means he sees you as family. And to the Galra, family are precious. I understand if I have to prove myself. It’s like how my mom still isn’t fully convinced you’ll take care of me even if she obviously likes you. Some things just take time,” Keith said. 

“You may not look Galra but it’s clear you’ve had a proper education,” Sendak said. 

“I know a lot about both human and Galra culture thanks to my parents. There are things to admire in both but the parts about loyalty and honour always spoke to me most,” Keith said. 

Shiro hoped he wasn’t laying it on too thick but he seemed sincere and both Sendak and Sanda seemed to approve of that. 

“Your union will be most celebrated. Even if Keith doesn’t seem very Galra, we can play up that part of it and have your marriage celebrate the joining of our two cultures,” Sanda said. 

“And when it comes to have children we can find a suitable Galra surrogate for you,” Sendak said. 

Shiro hoped he hid his cringe well at that thought. He should have known that Sendak wouldn’t see Kuro’s children as acceptable heirs when he could have the Champion have children with women of his choosing. 

“If they’re half as feisty as Keith, we’ll have our hands full. But it will be worth it if they’re at all like him in the end,” Shiro said. The sentiment was true even if he did want Keith and him to have full control over when and how they had children. He reached out gently cup Keith’s face in his hand and let his true feelings shine through his eyes. 

“It’s a little soon for kids, isn’t it?” Keith asked, looking flustered. 

“It’s never too soon for talk of children when it comes to the nobility. In fact, Shiro’s rather overdue for starting a family,” Sanda said. 

“Oh…” 

“It’s common for nobility to hire on nannies and other help with the children. Don’t feel too overwhelmed, Keith. I’m sure Shiro will make sure you and the children are well cared for,” Sanda said. 

Sendak just laughed and then nudged the glass of wine closer to Keith. “You look as though we already announced the birth. It will be a couple years still until that. As I understand it, your marriage will take some time to arrange and then we have to find a mother for your children and see that the deed is done properly.” 

Keith just nodded and Shiro couldn’t blame him. He had mentioned children in passing but nothing quite so seriously as they had other things to contend with first. But even if everything went as planned tonight, there were still expectations on him and his brother to ensure his family name continued. 

“I’m sure I can get him to warm up to the idea of being a parent well before then. He’s still settling into court and the idea of being my partner and all that entails,” Shiro said. 

"I have every faith in your persuasion skills," Sendak said.

Shiro gave the sort of pleased sadistic grin that was expected from the Champion even if the thought of using any of those skills on Keith made him feel ill. 

"Well, if there are no other concerns, shall I assume you both approve of our engagement?" Shiro asked moving things along. Their true plans for the evening were about to start being executed and he needed Sendak immobilized before word reached the palace. 

"You have my blessing," Sanda said.

"He has some faults but nothing that training and time won't fix," Sendak said. That was about as much praise as Shiro could hope for. 

"Then I think it's time to properly celebrate. Keith." He gave Keith a nod indicating for him to get up and fetch the two bottles they had waiting in a cupboard in the sideboard. 

"I picked up a bottle from the family cellar when I was visiting the estate that I thought you'd like, Your Majesty. And the other took a little more work but fortunately, Keith's uncle seemed to have some connections and was able to procure it for me. Though it's a good thing we'll be family soon or I'd be worried about the favour he'd ask from me," Shiro said with a chuckle. 

Keith placed the two bottles on the table so Sanda and Sendak could both look at them and even Sendak made an appreciative noise when he read the label of his. 

"May I pour them for you?" Keith asked. He reached for Sendak's bottle first, showing in a subtle way that he respected his authority over Sanda's, something Shiro had instructed him to do whenever possible. 

"Thank you. And you should pour yourself some, too. I know inferior human tastebuds can't seem to appreciate it but I believe you're Galra enough to enjoy it," Sendak said.

In any other circumstances, it would be the highest honour to be asked to share Sendak's bottle. But it was the carefully poisoned one and even if they prepared for this by Shiro forcing Keith to take as much as the antidote as was safe to, Shiro still felt the desire to say no and throw the bottle away. 

Keith looked over at him and Shiro managed to hang onto his composure, honed by all of the times he had to be the Champion, and gave Keith a smile and nod. "If Sendak says it's okay, then go ahead. Though maybe just a small glass. I've heard plenty of stories about how drunk Galra soldiers have gotten off of that at big receptions and they're three times your size," Shiro warned warmly. It was true and an easy way for Keith to avoid drinking too much. 

"That's true. We wouldn't want your little mate too drunk to be any fun tonight. I assume your engagement celebration will go on for quite some time," Sendak said jovially. 

Shiro sent a grin back at Sendak, playing the part that was expected. "If all goes well, I'm afraid I won't be at work tomorrow." 

"I suppose I'll allow it this once," Sendak said. 

"I hope you'll give him more than one day off when he gets married. It's tradition here to take up to a week to solidify the union," Sanda said. 

Shiro looked over at Keith who was pouring wine for Sanda and clearly trying to hide his amused look and blush as he did so. 

Shiro had to agree, they hardly needed a week to solidify their union at least not in the way Sanda meant. Their union was quite solidified shortly after their first meeting and rather thoroughly several more times that night.

“We’ll see. Now let’s toast so I can drink this fine bottle,” Sendak said holding up his cup. 

Keith quickly filled up Shiro’s glass and then they all raised their cups in a toast for their union. Shiro smiled over at Keith and took a sip of his wine and appreciated that Keith trusted in him and the Holts enough to take a sip of his own even knowing it was poisoned. 

“It’s a bit strong,” Keith said with a cough. He reached for his water glass and Sendak gave a laugh before downing the rest of his like a shot. 

“It takes a bit of getting used to. But it’s good, right?” Sendak asked as he held out his glass for more. 

“The flavour is fine… it just burns a bit,” Keith said clearing his throat. Shiro wondered if it really did burn that much or if it was just an act so he wouldn’t be expected to drink more. 

He let Keith recover from his drink either way and reached for Sendak’s bottle to pour him more of the drink himself. “At least you enjoy it. I tried a sip once not convinced that humans can’t enjoy it. I instantly regretted it,” Shiro said. 

Sendak and Sanda both chuckled. 

“Your face was amazing. You looked like you just ate something rotten and sour,” Sanda said. 

“And the gestures. At first I wondered if it was some sort of courting dance,” Sendak said. 

“Really?” Keith asked in surprise. He picked up his glass and looked at it again before giving it a sniff and then another small sip. “It smells and tastes fine to me.” 

Sendak took a large sip of his own refilled glass and gave a nod. “Exactly. Nothing rotten or sour about it.” 

“I was perhaps trying to put on a bit more bravado than I should have to impress our Galran guests. But yes, to any human that’s tried it, they’ll all tell you the same about the flavour,” Shiro said. 

He refused to look over at the clock to see how long it had been since they’d started drinking the new bottles. Keith was doing a good job of getting Sendak to drink more of his second glass and Shiro was sure he had drunk more than enough by now for it to be fatal. 

“I would have liked to see that. I don’t suppose you’ll reenact your mating dance in private?” Keith asked. 

“Absolutely not. If I have you in private for a mating dance it’s not going to be whatever it was I did that day,” Shiro said. He had wanted to make it sound a bit more suggestive about what type of mating dance he would do with Keith but now that the moment had come to end Sendak, he was feeling too tense to keep his act perfect. 

“Too bad. Maybe I’ll ask Matt about it,” Keith said. Shiro was thankful that at least Keith was still able to tease and act natural enough. 

Shiro was just about to say he’d threaten Matt to not speak when Sendak coughed. They all turned to look at him as the cough continued. “Are you alright, Sendak?” Shiro asked. 

“Did you swallow wrong? Maybe try some water? Or I can open the balcony doors to let some air in?” Keith asked, his concern and care seeming amazingly genuine. 

Sendak shook his head and tried to clear his throat but ended up just coughing more. He brought a napkin up to his mouth to cough into and when he pulled it down there was blood on it. 

Sanda let out a shocked gasp and even Keith looked wide-eyed at what he saw. Shiro possibly should have acted more surprised. 

“Champion. What have you done?” Sendak asked, voice rough from the coughing. 

He had a second to decide whether to play innocent or to reveal the truth and since he was apparently already a suspect and the deed was done, Shiro decided to stop pretending. 

“What you deserve.”

“Shirogane, what have you done?” Sanda asked who looked shell shocked by the sudden turn of events and probably also wondering if she could expect a similar fate. But there was no time to reassure her just yet.

“The food?” Sendak accused. 

“The wine,” Shiro said. He saw Sendak look at Keith as his coughing started back up. “He had the antidote. It was a calculated risk.” 

Sendak growled his anger and fumbled at his side as he tried to reach for the dagger there. Just then, there was a pounding at the door and they burst open admitting two of Sendak’s guards. 

“Sir! The docks and communication towers are under attack. There are also several other insurgences around the city,” The taller one said. 

Before they could even fully enter the dining area and see just what shape their commander was in, Keith was on them. Blade pulled out from wherever he had stowed it. It glowed and transformed to a larger blade as he struck one across his neck and then slashed at an opening in the other’s armour at his side. 

They both went down fast and hard and in the few seconds of watching, Shiro made the fatal mistake of forgetting that Sendak was not down just yet. 

“You foolish human! I will take you with me!” Sendak roared and lunged across the table to Shiro with his dagger drawn and aiming for his heart. But before he got there, Sanda had moved between them. How she had moved so fast or managed to push him out of the way, Shiro would never know. And it didn’t matter. Sanda had saved him. Not even knowing their full plan or what was happening, she had finally made the right choice and put her people before herself and the Galra. 

Shiro punched Sendak and got him to release his grip on the weapon as he stumbled back, the blade staying embedded in the Queen’s stomach as she fell to the other side of the table. Shiro delivered a few more punches and kicks as he jumped over the table until he was sure Sendak was down and not likely to get back up. 

He then rushed back to Sanda where Keith already was, craddling her head in his lap and shaking his head lightly at Shiro. There was nothing they could do for her but comfort her as she passed.

“You were amazing, my Queen,” Shiro said. 

“Please… win,” Sanda said, her lips barely moving as she spoke. 

“I won’t fail you or our people. Rest, knowing your kingdom is safe,” Shiro said and took her hands in his to squeeze them. 

He felt a light squeeze back before Sanda gave a shuddering breath and her body relaxed. Keith waited a moment and then carefully closed Sanda’s eyes. 

Shiro took a second to say a private goodbye to his queen. She was not always what they needed in a leader but Shiro liked to think that she believed what she was doing was the only way or at least the best way. Shiro would make sure she was remembered well and mourned properly no matter his past problems with her. She had saved him and made sure he could live his life with Keith. Even if that life was now different than they had planned, he still had her to thank for it. 

“The guards?” Shiro asked. He gently laid Sanda’s hands on her chest and after a moment of debate, pulled the dagger from her stomach and laid it beside her. 

“Dead. The lack of bells must mean the others are succeeding in their tasks,” Keith said. He eased out from under Sanda, carefully laying her head on the ground and then headed around the table to where it had become a lot quieter. 

“Sendak?” Shiro asked. 

“Dead. It doesn’t look like it was a pleasant way to go,” Keith said. 

“How do you feel? Do you need more of the antidote?” Shiro asked. He didn’t want Keith suffering at all even if he wasn’t at risk of dying. 

“I’m fine. Not even a headache. Come on. We have a situation to clean up and you need to work your leader magic and make sure the castle is secure.” 

“Bossy,” Shiro said as he stood and straightened out his clothes. “I like it.” He tossed a wink at Keith before heading to the door and walking around the Galra soldiers there. It was their plan to limit casualties where possible and send them back on a ship to the empire but their own lives and safety had to come first. Their losses were acceptable and wouldn’t be the only ones tonight. 

“Well come on then. Let’s go save a kingdom and lead them into a new dawn.” Shiro held out his hand and despite the death around them and the urgency of the situation gave Keith a smile as he took it. 

“Together.” 

“Together,” Shiro agreed.” 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been months since he had married Shiro and been crowned consort but some days Keith still felt like he was pretending and at any moment someone would catch on and throw him in jail. 

As he walked down the palace halls, an emissary from Daibazaal on his left and both of their entourages of courtiers and a number of palace guards around them he was certainly feeling like an impostor.

Not even wearing the increasingly ridiculous clothes that Shiro liked to see him in and his fancily braided and decorated hair could help him feel half as regal and effortlessly charismatic as the person beside him. And the man was still in his travel clothes with his hair only barely brushed! 

But his minor worries about living up to the kingdom’s expectations and being a good reflection on his husband wasn’t important right now and like he usually did, he pushed them aside to focus on the more important task at hand. 

He walked up to the door of the room that Shiro was holding a small meeting on agriculture in and gave it a strong knock before opening the door and slipping inside of the room, leaving everyone else in the hall. 

“Your majesty,” Keith said and gave a small bow, though the slight twitch to his lips every time he bowed to Shiro gave away just how he felt about this tradition. 

“Keith,” Shiro said, his face lit up as he rose from his chair. Clearly the meeting had been a dry one if he was that excited to see him. 

“An important emissary from Daibazaal has arrived requesting an urgent audience with us,” Keith said. 

It was the first contact they’d had from Daibazaal since the threatening letter of future retaliation they had received from Zarkon after sending those loyal to him home and retaking their kingdom. 

“An emissary? What do they want?” Shiro asked. 

“Ask him and find out. He didn’t seem to want to say anything until we were both present.” 

“Then let’s go see them.” 

“Uhh… I brought them here. It seemed easier.” Keith opened the door and gestured for their guest to come in. 

“Oh,” Shiro said as he took in the tall man with lavender skin and long white hair, recognition on his face. “Excuse me, ministers, I’m going to need the room. We can finish our meeting another time.” Shiro gestured for everyone else to leave and Keith watched as they all gave their guest curious looks before deciding it was best to follow orders and hastily leave. 

Once the door was closed behind them, Keith moved to stand beside Shiro and gave his arm a comforting squeeze before gesturing to the man still on the other side of the room. 

“Your majesty, King Takashi, allow me to introduce Prince Lotor, heir to the Daibazaal throne,” Keith said.

Lotor grave a graceful bow that left Keith’s earlier one in the dust and then straightened, looking not at all nervous like Keith felt he should. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet the ones who killed Sendak and fought back against the empire. I was hoping you might be willing to help me do it again,” Lotor said, his voice smooth and confident. 

It wasn’t what they expected. Keith had been prepared for more threats not compliments and an offer to be allies. He glanced at Shiro and saw the same confusion but it was quickly replaced with a determined look. 

“Please, take a seat. I’ll call for refreshments and we can talk,” Shiro said. 

Keith wasn’t sure where this meeting would lead them but if it got him out of hosting tea parties and galas for a while, he was completely on board. 

Keith sat down beside Shiro and took his hand in his, ready to face whatever the future held for them. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and making it to the end. And sorry for the sequel bait ending. I couldn't resist tossing in a bit of Lotor. 
> 
> Also, please be sure to check out [Mouse Hands.](https://twitter.com/tacticalanxiety) who was my paired artist for the 2019 Sheith Big Bang. 
> 
> And remember that kudos, comments and poking me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SagelySea) are all greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy to share this story and hope you enjoy the adventure. I had a vision of Keith sneaking out of Shiro's bed to get up to spy mischief and Shiro wanting him to stay and cuddle and everything spiraled out of control from there. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment (I love them) or give me a poke on twitter [@sagelysea](https://twitter.com/SagelySea)


End file.
